


Miles to Go

by Orithain, Rina9294



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Time, M/M, Post s4e21, Season 4 finale didn't happen, sam died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam died helping save the world. Dean didn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miles to Go

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in Ashton Press' zine _Fallen_ , May 2010.  
> Before season 4 ended, we were batting around ideas and said, “What if Sam died?” Obviously, canon went a different way, so this is totally AU now.

The sky was clear, the purest black, scattershot with pinpricks of icy white stars. The moon was a pale sliver in the distance, its cold light a feeble illumination of the earth below. A chill wind blew through shattered trees where a forest once stood, sending dark shadows dancing over the fallen trunks, causing the tiny fire built on a patch of bare ground at the center of the devastation to flicker and come close to guttering.

A single hunched figure sat by the fire, a bottle of amber liquid in his hands. He tilted his head back and brought the bottle to his lips, draining the contents before hurling the bottle toward the fire, the remaining droplets causing the blaze to flare up toward the cloudless sky as the glass shattered.

“I can’t.” The broken words were rasped out, almost inaudible against the crackle of the flames. “Can’t do it anymore.” The figure reached for the sawed off shotgun that had been lying on the ground next to him and lifted it, setting the muzzle under his chin and closing his eyes in preparation for pulling the trigger. “I’m sorry, Sammy.”

An instant later the gun was gone and another man crouched next to him, one hand coming to rest on the tormented man’s shoulder. “He would want you to live, Dean.”

“What the fuck do you know?” Dean rasped, half falling from his seat as he whirled, knocking the angel’s hand from his shoulder.

“I know that even at his worst, even when he was lost, the part of him that was still your brother loved you to the very end.” Castiel rocked slightly, almost losing his balance and falling over at Dean’s sudden move, but he recovered and continued to gaze solemnly at the human man.

“And that’s supposed to make it all better? What? I’m supposed to go live a life full of sunshine and flowers now?”

Castiel tilted his head very slightly to one side as he gazed at Dean quizzically. “It would be a good life, but no, I do not think that will ever be the path you choose, Dean.” He looked around, frowning faintly.

“This was the site of a miracle, and you would make it the site of a suicide?” The angel shook his head sadly.

“Should have left me where I was,” Dean whispered.

“Good things do happen, Dean, and you do deserve them,” Castiel replied softly, shifting so that he was kneeling next to Dean. A faint aroma of crushed grass rose from beneath his knees, rivaling the scent of whiskey and burning wood for a brief instant before fading away on the night air. “I regret the pain you have faced, but you did save your brother. He lost his life, but his soul was freed, Dean. You did that. And in so doing, you prevented Lucifer from walking free. Whether you believe in Him or not, you _are_ one of the Lord’s warriors.”

“Fat lot of good that does me,” Dean whispered before looking at the angel for the first time. “What the fuck are you doing here anyway? I thought you were giving that guy his life back and going back to—whatever the hell you all do when you’re not here.”

An expression of sorrow crossed Castiel’s face. “The soul that was born into this body was severely injured in the final battle; it would have been cruel to force him to return to this vessel and his mortal life. After I assured him that his child would be taken care of, he chose to join our Father while I have chosen to remain among His children for a time. There is much to learn from humanity.”

“Yeah, well, good for you. Glad there’s a humanity for you to learn about; doubt you’ll have any trouble getting laid in that body, so why don’t you go get to it, huh?”

“I think I am not the only one who needs to learn about humanity. Your whole life has been about demons and other evils, Dean. Come with me and see the good, what it was you were fighting and sacrificing for all those years.”

Dean laughed harshly at that. “I know what’s good in this world; I also know it ain’t me; it’s never going to be me. Look, I did what you and your almighty fucking father wanted and what my almighty fucking father wanted, and look at me now, just fucking loving life.”

Castiel’s eyebrows rose, and he watched Dean with something approaching bemusement. “You are alive, Dean, and you helped defeat the armies of Hell. Most would call that good.”

“Yeah, well, I’ve never been one to qualify as normal, have I?” Dean’s eyes narrowed as the angel’s lips quirked ever so slightly.

“No, that is a word that no one has ever applied to you,” Castiel agreed. “But if you die now, it’s all been in vain, at least for you. Is that really how you want to let it end?”

Dean sighed and scrubbed his face with his hands. “None of this is how I wanted it to be.”

“I am... not sorry, because what happened was the best for all, but I do regret the pain it caused you and that your brother’s mortal life could not be saved.”

“Is he—do you know?” Dean looked up at that, his eyes wet.

“He was saved, Dean. He is in Heaven, with the Creator. He has no more pain, no more fear, only joy and peace.”

Dean’s shoulders rose and descended as he gave a broken sigh before lowering his face into his hands. Watching him, Castiel hesitated for a moment before moving closer again and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, Dean’s back convulsing beneath the angel’s hand as he hunched over further, finally allowing himself to feel something other than self-hatred.

“If you will allow it, I am here for you,” Castiel murmured, slowly and carefully sliding his arms around Dean to hold him.

“Until you’re gone too.” The words were muffled against the palms of Dean’s hands, and Castiel sighed softly.

“It is not my intention to leave you, Dean.” He fitted his hand perfectly over the mark on Dean’s arm, the layers of fabric between their skin no barrier to his touch. “We are linked, you and I.”

Warmth shot through Dean’s arm and body, and he shivered, unconsciously leaning into the touch. “But you will; when it’s time to go back to heaven, you will. It’s cool; everyone leaves,” Dean said roughly. “It’s the way it is.”

“I do not intend to leave you,” Castiel repeated, willing the human to understand.

“But you will,” Dean sighed though he sagged into Castiel’s arms, one hand gripping the angel’s overcoat tightly.

“Never by choice,” Castiel promised, holding Dean protectively. “If you will have me, I am here for you.”

“As what?”

“As your friend, companion, someone to assist you if you continue fighting evil.” The angel hesitated, looking at the top of Dean’s head, and stopped there.

“Oh yeah, that’s just what I want to do right now.”

“And if not, just someone to talk to. You’ve been too much alone, Dean.”

Dean drew in a shuddering breath before straightening up, pulling out of Castiel’s embrace. “It’s safer that way,” he muttered.

“Safer isn’t always better,” Castiel pointed out. “I would like to stay with you.”

Dean laughed harshly at that. “Why? You got what you wanted out of me; I stopped Sam! What else is there for you?”

“You.”

“To do what now?”

Castiel shook his head. “Not to do anything, just to be there for you.”

“Why?”

“Because I have grown to... care about you.”

Dean raised his head at that, his eyes narrowing. “You care about me?”

“Is that so difficult to believe?”

“Marble statues, dude. You don’t care about anything except your jobs.”

“Sometimes, things change.” Castiel smiled faintly. “Just ask Anna.”

“Sort of hard to do.”

“I meant that if she hadn’t felt something as an angel, she wouldn’t have chosen to fall. Angels can feel; it just takes something out of the ordinary.”

“Impending Armageddon could be classified as that.”

“Yes.” Castiel watched Dean almost warily. “You should not have to be alone.”

Dean sighed at that and rubbed a hand over his face, his stubble rough against his own palm. “If I agree with you, are you going to follow me around like a puppy?”

“I do not think I look like a young canine.”

That comment startled a rough laugh from Dean’s throat, and he looked over at Castiel again. “Dude, if you want to seem human, you need to stop making comments like that.”

Castiel frowned slightly, clearly confused. “It appears you will have to teach me.”

“Yeah.” Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and stood, wobbling slightly because of how much he’d had to drink. “Guess I do. Should I get you a collar as well?”

“As I have already noted, I am not a dog.”

“Didn’t think you were,” Dean glanced up at that and met Castiel’s gaze, and a corner of his mouth lifted in a sardonic smile. “Besides, I’m the one who always seems to be ordered around here.”

“But you rarely actually follow orders,” Castiel pointed out, a hint of a smile curving his lips.

“Maybe I just got tired of it.”

“Following orders or ignoring them?” Castiel wanted to know.

Dean cut a narrow-eyed glare at him at that before sighing. “Following them.”

“I suspected as much. But then if you were good at following orders, you never could have done what you needed to, nor could you have convinced an angel of the Lord to believe in you.”

Dean looked at him oddly, blinking blearily before shaking his head. “Dude, you don’t get it; that _was_ following orders, just not yours or your chain of command’s.”

Castiel frowned. “Then whose?”

“My dad’s.”

“I... do not understand.”

Dean looked away, rubbed at the bridge of his nose and blinked several times. “Three years ago my dad told me if Sam went bad, I’d have to... put him down. He could have done it—hell, he would have done it without looking back. He survived a hundred years in Hell and didn’t break, and look at me.

“He got what he wanted; you got what you wanted; even Sammy got what he wanted in the end. I’m just the lucky son of a bitch who gets to live with it.”

Castiel remained silent, considering Dean’s words, a frown slowly gathering on his forehead. “Your father, as well as your Father, used you to the furthest extent of what you could bear. I am sorry for the pain you have suffered.”

“Makes me wish I was like you,” Dean murmured, looking over at Castiel with his eyes half-closed, and a short laugh escaped the angel.

“No, you really don’t,” Cas assured him. “I don’t think even I want to be like me.”

“Huh?” Dean was blinking again, this time in a slower manner as if trying to focus.

“Humans truly are our Father’s greatest creation.”

“How ‘bout we trade places for a while then, hrmm?”

“You would not enjoy it.” Castiel watched Dean, the firelight casting constantly shifting shadows over both of them that made expressions difficult to read.

“I dunno, not feeling sounds pretty good to me now—but that wouldn’t give you anyone to follow around, so guess it’s not going to happen, is it?” Dean’s elbow slid off his knee, and he almost pitched forward to the ground but caught himself.

“Do you really think I feel nothing?” Castiel asked softly, drawing back the hand he’d stretched out to catch Dean.

“Dunno,” Dean repeated. “I’d say you tell me, but you don’t answer my questions.”

“I feel.”

“More cryptic shit.” Dean lost his balance again, this time falling heavily against Castiel’s side.

“Why else do you think I’m here?” Castiel retorted, for once his tone something other than even.

Dean shrugged, not bothering to move from where his head was pillowed on the angel’s shoulder. “Don’t know why you do anything you do,” he mumbled.

“I told you once that my superiors thought I was growing too close to my human charges, to you,” Castiel murmured.

Dean mumbled incoherently and sagged more heavily against him. Castiel looked down at the human using him as a support and smiled fondly. “Sleep, Dean. There will be no bad dreams tonight.”

~*~

“Oh fuck, who ran over my head?” Dean groaned as he rolled to his side and spat, trying to clear the dead taste from his mouth. The thought of just what his mouth tasted like and why hit him after a moment, and he looked around, groaning as the harsh morning sunlight pierced his eyes. “Cas?”

A hand appeared under his nose, holding a cup of coffee. “I think you might need this.”

“We’re in the middle of fucking nowhere; where’d you get the coffee?” Rolling carefully to a sitting position, Dean took the cup Castiel offered and held it up to his face, inhaling the aroma as he closed his eyes again.

“Angels move in mysterious ways,” Castiel informed him, using a line he’d heard from Anna some time ago.

Dean took a long drink from his cup before slitting open one eye to stare at Castiel. “Thought that was somebody else?”

“I’m... adapting.”

“The phrase or yourself?”

“Both, it seems.” Castiel shrugged, somewhat awkwardly, but it was still a more human gesture than his norm.

Dean downed the last of the coffee and held the cup between his palms before looking up to meet the angel’s solemn blue gaze. “Thanks. For last night I mean.”

“I am here for you.”

“Any chance of being here with more coffee?”

Castiel chuckled and offered another cup, and Dean accepted it gratefully, drinking it down and swiping the back of his arm over his mouth. “So, I think I remember you saying something about wanting to learn about being human?”

Cas nodded, a slightly wary look entering the blue eyes. “Yes, I did.”

“No time like the present then.” Wincing as he levered himself up off the ground, Dean started walking. “Well?” he asked, looking back over his shoulder to find Castiel still standing in place. “You coming or what?”

“What exactly do you have in mind?” Castiel asked as he took a step forward, following Dean. “You should eat,” he added before Dean could reply.

“That was the plan,” Dean commented without stopping. “Not much to eat out here unless you want to chew on twigs and branches, and that’s more—not what I like.”

Castiel caught up to him and gripped Dean’s shoulder for a moment. “There is a diner 5.3 miles down the road.”

“What? Are you a GPS on top of everything?” Dean asked, his lips twisting in wry amusement.

“The Lord is all knowing. And I asked.”

“And God told you where there was a diner.”

“Why wouldn’t He?”

Dean opened his mouth to answer, then closed it and rubbed at his forehead. “I haven’t had enough coffee for this.”

Castiel chuckled. “You often seem to have that reaction when it comes to Him.”

“Yeah, well, maybe it’s my goal to make him have the same reaction to me.”

“Dean, I think all of Heaven already does.”

Dean looked over at the angel at that. “Good, most of ‘em deserve it.” They reached the Impala, and he dug in his pocket for his keys.

“You don’t have a very high opinion of anyone or anything, do you?”

“Didn’t say that you deserved it, did I?”

Castiel gazed at Dean over the hood of the car, his blue eyes searching before he smiled slowly. “I shall try not to become overly prideful.”

“Good idea,” Dean nodded, unlocking the door and sliding behind the wheel before leaning over to unlock the passenger side door, “though that probably would be more human.”

“I should grow arrogant? I think, having seen Uriel, we both know that is not a good path for an angel of the Lord.” Castiel settled himself in the seat, discovering that climbing in rather than simply appearing next to Dean caused his coat to catch under him. Frowning, he shifted uncomfortably, trying to get it to lie flat.

“You can take that off,” Dean began, before frowning. “You can take it off, right?”

Castiel frowned at him. “Of course I can take it off.” And since it seemed to have taken on a life of its own, he did slip out of the over-garment. Once freed from its entrapping folds, he gathered it up and reached over the seat to set it down in back.

Dean watched him and snorted out a wry laugh.

“Something amuses you?”

“First time I’ve ever see you without it, kind of like seeing Clark Kent in the middle of changing into his lycra.”

Castiel gave him what might have been a dirty look from someone else. “I do not wear lycra.”

“You sure? Never know what’s under that suit.” Dean was snickering as he started the car and pulled out onto the deserted country road.

“Angels are not from Krypton!”

Dean turned and goggled at him at that. “How the hell do you know about Superman?”

“I have learned something of popular culture in my time here.” He cast a wry glance at Dean. “It seemed necessary to deal with you.”

“Huh. So what else have you learned?”

“That this is a very strange world, where actors and athletes and even animated characters are worshipped above the Father.”

Dean shrugged as he stepped harder on the gas. “I guess people believe in things they can see.”

“Faith is a good thing, Dean. But I am not here to change the world.”

“Just me.”

“I would not change you if I could.”

“Dude, you already did.”

Castiel shook his head. “I showed you that forces of good are as real as forces of evil, but you, Dean, no, you have not changed.”

“I don’t know about that, Cas; doesn’t feel that way from where I’m sitting.” Dean spotted the diner up ahead and steered the car into the parking lot.

“You are wounded, but your soul is unchanged,” Castiel assured him.

“Guess you’d be the one to know. C’mon, let’s get some waffles.” After shutting off the engine and opening the door, Dean climbed out of the Impala and surveyed the sun-faded signs in the diner’s windows.

Castiel followed Dean, the blue eyes taking in the few other patrons. In one corner, a weary, colorless woman sat across from a husky man who ignored her in favor of the heaping plate in front of him. Three other men, all of them grey-haired and wrinkled, sat at the counter, nursing cups of coffee over plates containing nothing more than a few cold crumbs.

Nodding at the waitress, a thin older woman with hair the color of cotton candy, Dean slid into a booth, motioning for Castiel to sit down opposite him. “Two coffees,” he said when the waitress came over.

“Sure, sugar,” she said, handing them both battered laminated menus.

“Thank you,” Castiel said before looking over the menu, carefully reading every word.

“You’re welcome, sweetie, I’ll be right back with that coffee.”

Dean snickered after the waitress had walked away. “I think you have a fan.”

Castiel looked up in confusion, then his eyes widened, and he looked over his shoulder at the departing woman. “I have done nothing!”

“Maybe you should have kept that coat on.”

Castiel looked down at himself and then over at Dean, an expression of near panic in his eyes.

“You want me to save you from the scary waitress, Cas?” Dean snickered.

“Yes!”

“Do what I say then—don’t be friendly or polite, m’kay?” The waitress returned with their coffee, and Dean offered his most winning smile. “Thanks. We’ll both have the waffles with side orders of bacon.”

Castiel kept his eyes focused on his coffee, not looking up or speaking even though the rudeness pained him, and the woman frowned slightly before scrawling down the order on her pad. “Be right up.”

“Was it really necessary for me to be rude?” Castiel asked once she had moved away.

“Dude, that wasn’t rude.”

“It was rude. That woman spends her day serving people, and I denied her simple acknowledgement.”

“Fine, then don’t be rude; do whatever you want!”

“Dean, I did as you said,” Castiel pointed out. “I merely asked if it was necessary.”

Dean downed his coffee and shook his head. “Only if you didn’t want to freak out.”

Castiel sighed again. “Then I will continue to do as you say. I will leave her a big tip.”

“Where’d you get money?” Dean asked incredulously.

“There are many so-called lost treasures in the world, and the Lord knows the location of every one. It was deemed prudent to give me access to some small amount,” Castiel added hastily.

“You’re rich?” Dean asked, eyeing Castiel strangely.

“Yes,” the angel replied with a slight shrug.

“Good, then you can pay for breakfast as well.”

Looking amused, Castiel nodded. “I expected to.”

“Should I be insulted by that?” Dean sniffed before beaming when their waitress brought their food.

“You have no income,” Castiel pointed out once the waitress had left again.

“Never stopped me from living before,” Dean shrugged before forking a sizable piece of waffle into his mouth.

“I know.” Castiel watched him. “But would it not be easier to have actual funds?”

Dean shrugged again as he chewed and swallowed. “Probably. So... did you stay long enough to see how Jimmy’s family was doing?”

“His daughter is alive and without her father. I thought it best not to hurt her more by staying longer.” Castiel regarded Dean curiously. “Does that matter?”

“No, I was just curious is all.”

Castiel smiled slightly, pleased that Dean seemed to be returning to normal. “You are often curious about things, aren’t you?”

“Like a cat,” Dean agreed. “Always seem to land on my feet too.”

“Yes, I have noticed that about you. It’s a good trait for a hunter to have.”

“Last man standing,” Dean murmured before stuffing more waffles into his mouth.

“It’s far better than the alternative. I would... regret it if anything happened to you.”

“Yeah, I kind of got that point last night—what I can remember of it anyway.”

Castiel smiled faintly. “I am not Fallen, but... I have chosen to stay here rather than return to Heaven.”

“Yeah, I got that as well,” Dean nodded, washing his food down with some coffee before frowning slightly. “But why come back now? It’s been... a while.”

“I left and stayed away because I thought you would welcome a return to normalcy, a life without angels dropping in on you, but I saw that leaving you alone was not to your benefit. I hoped you might welcome my company.”

“Better than eating alone,” Dean nodded, giving a half-smile, gaining an equally wry one in response.

“I am pleased I can be of service.”

“I’ll remember that come laundry time.”

Castiel blinked as he considered that. “I do not believe I’m sufficiently familiar with the requirements of laundering garments to do so effectively.”

“It’s easy; keep the whites in one load and the colors in the others, and there you go.”

“That sounds simple enough,” Castiel agreed after a moment. “I am willing to try.”

Dean snickered and cut himself another piece of waffle. “We’ll start you on the old crap first.”

“It would be best,” Castiel nodded. “I would not wish to leave you with nothing to wear.”

“Hey, sometimes that isn’t such a bad thing,” Dean pointed out with a smirk.

Castiel just looked at him. “I have seen many of the people you like to be naked with, Dean. They all have one thing in common, which I do not share.”

Dean’s eyes widened, and he stared across the table at the angel. “What the hell? You mean you spied on me when I was—busy?”

“Of course not! But I have seen who you leave with.”

“Dude, you’re a freaking voyeur!”

Castiel rolled his eyes, pointing his fork at Dean after finishing another bite of his waffles. “I have never watched you _with_ anyone.”

“Good, just... good.” Dean eyed the angel a moment longer before nodding and going back to his food. Had he looked up just then, he would have seen a quick grin curve Castiel’s lips before the angel returned his attention to his food. Cas clearly enjoyed the flavors, eating everything on his plate before leaning back contentedly.

“I like human food.”

“So did you, you know, eat or anything up there? Hell, what did you do most of the time?”

Castiel shrugged slightly. “We simply were. Time has little meaning in Heaven, Dean. Those of us who formed affiliations with others might spend time together, sharing our essence and waiting to serve the Lord.”

“Sounds freaking boring to me—or really kinky.”

“Only you, Dean.” Castiel shook his head.

“Only me what?”

“Only you could manage to make angels in Heaven sound dirty.” Though he was still shaking his head, Castiel sounded amused.

Dean shrugged at that and leaned forward to pick up Castiel’s coffee cup, draining it before smirking. “Sounds like more fun than floating around.”

“Heaven has no idea what’s in store for it someday.”

The cheer dropped away from Dean’s face at that, and he shrugged again. “Who knows. So, you ready?”

“As soon as I pay,” Castiel agreed, looking around for the waitress.

“You boys need anything else?” she asked as she came over to their booth.

“Just the bill please,” Castiel requested. “The meal was very good, thank you.” Now that they would be leaving soon, he smiled at her, wanting to make up for what he perceived as his earlier rudeness.

“Glad you enjoyed it.” She smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder before setting the bill on the table as she left.

“You know about tipping, right?” Dean asked.

“Yes, and she deserves more than the standard,” Castiel said, adding five dollars to the bill.

Dean nodded as he swung out of the booth and stood. “Yup. So, any idea of where we should go or should I just drive?”

“Go wherever you would go next,” Castiel replied. “Surely someone somewhere requires assistance.”

“Probably, haven’t really looked,” Dean shrugged. “How about we just drive, then I can start looking when we stop.”

“Whatever you wish. I am here to keep you company.”

“And do the laundry.”

“I don’t believe angels are meant to be housewives,” Castiel said dryly.

“I dunno, you’d look cute in an apron,” Dean snickered as he climbed into the Impala. “And you had already said you’d do the laundry, why the problem now?”

“Not a problem, just making sure we don’t start adding every task to the list.”

“Every task a housewife does? Dude, so not going there!”

Castiel laughed. “I believe we already covered this.”

“Good point.” They pulled out of the parking lot, and Dean looked left and right before choosing a direction and pulling out onto the main road.

“Are we heading anywhere in particular or just wherever the road takes us? I know you said just go, but do you have a direction or general destination in mind?”

“Right now, it’s just go; we find a job, we’ll have a direction, but right now it’s going to be see what comes up at each turn.”

Castiel nodded easily. “Very well, I’m entirely in your hands.”

Dean chuckled throatily at that comment. “Oh Cas, you don’t know how much trouble you’re in for.”

“I can imagine,” Cas replied. “However, I think I’m up to it.”

~*~

“Hey, toss me that last burger, will you?” Dean asked, holding out a hand without looking up from the laptop that was balanced on the rickety motel desk.

“You eat too much grease to be good for you,” Castiel observed as he passed over the paper-wrapped burger.

“Nah, thanks to you I have a two-year-old body, so a little grease isn’t going to do anything to me.” Without looking, Dean unwrapped the burger and took a bite. “Think I found something.”

Castiel moved across the room to look over Dean’s shoulder. “What is it?” he asked, one hand on Dean’s shoulder for balance as he read.

“Burlington, NJ. Looks like they’ve had a rash of animal killings, pets for the most part. Wouldn’t raise any flags except for two things.”

“And those are?” Castiel continued to read through the article, not yet seeing anything unusual until he reached the final paragraphs. “The Jersey Devil?”

“The first is now there’s a child missing. The second is the claw marks they found in the fences in a few of the yards; they don’t match anything, so yeah, could be the Jersey Devil. Worth a look anyway.”

“Yes, we must try to save the child.” Castiel straightened up, frowning. “Children are so vulnerable.”

“Damn straight. We’ll get on the road in the morning; it’s too late tonight, so we can do some research.” Dean paused, and his expression tightened. “Unless you know something about it?”

“I do not.”

“Is that you don’t know, or are we back to you can’t say?”

“I don’t know.” Castiel considered for a moment. “I do not believe that there is anything you could ask that I cannot tell you.”

“Well, that’s a change,” Dean mused as he looked at the laptop again and scratched his forehead. “So, do you know how to work these things?”

“The computer?” Castiel asked, wanting to be sure he understood the question.

“Yup—figure I can get some shuteye if you can do some research unless you’re beat as well.” Dean paused at that and turned to look up at the angel, who was still leaning in over him. “Do you even need to sleep?”

“I do not, but this body does require care, so I rest every fourth day if possible. I’ll continue the research while you sleep.”

Dean nodded, but then his curiosity got the better of him. “What day are you on now?”

“Two. I rested before coming to you yesterday.”

“Good to know. So, you never answered my other question—do you know how to use this?”

“Yes, I do. As I said, I will continue the research while you sleep. It has been too long since you slept properly.”

Dean rubbed his forehead and laughed rustily. “Guess I’m more asleep than I thought.” He stood carefully and stretched before heading to the bathroom, emerging a few minutes later and dropping to one of the beds, groaning in pleasure as he stretched again and rolled to his belly, burying his head under the thin pillow.

Castiel watched over him for a short time, soothing Dean when he shifted and a deepening frown indicated the start of a bad dream. Only when the young man was breathing deeply in a sound sleep did the angel turn his attention back to the computer and begin the research that Dean had asked of him.

Hours passed, the room occasionally briefly illuminated by the headlights of passing cars. Castiel sorted through vast quantities of data, weeding out the facts from tales made up to gain attention. He remained motionless in the ugly orange and pink chair aside from the movement of his hands and the infrequent glances at Dean to be sure that he continued to rest peacefully.

The sun had just risen when Dean stirred and half-sat up, yawning and scratching at his chin. “Morning,” he said before yawning again.

“Good morning,” Castiel greeted, turning his chair to face the bed. “You look much better rested today.”

“Feel it. What about you? You get any rest?”

“I don’t yet require it. I did find a great deal of information on the Jersey Devil which should help.”

“Hey, I didn’t mean you needed to be up all night. Just because you don’t need rest doesn’t mean you shouldn’t do it when you can. Don’t want to be looking old and haggard before your vessel’s time.”

Castiel chuckled slightly. “I did not require rest. Would you have preferred that I sat here and watched you sleep?”

“Okay, that’s a little too _Fatal Attraction_ for me; we’re going to have to find you a hobby.”

The angel regarded him warily. “Such as?”

“How would I know?” Dean asked wryly. “Knitting? Solitaire? Porn?”

“That last is more along the lines of what I feared you would suggest. I think I’ll continue exploring the internet. It seems the best way to learn about humanity.”

“Just be careful in your surfing, Cas; you might find things out there that would shock you.”

“There is much in the world that is not pleasant, I know,” Castiel admitted. “However, it cannot be worse than what we’ve already faced.”

“Big understatement there. If you’re good, I’m going to go get a shower, and we can get out of here. Got a lot of miles to cover, so we can get something to go.”

Castiel nodded. “I will gather up our belongings while you do so we will be ready to leave when you are done.”

Dean nodded as he stood and grabbed his toiletries from his bag before turning and looking at Castiel. “You don’t need to shower or anything do you? Or is that like your insta-clean clothes, which we’re going to have to do something about as well; I’m not walking around looking like you’re about to arrest me.”

Castiel looked down at himself. “What is wrong with these clothes?” he asked almost plaintively.

“They’re just a little straight-laced is all.”

“I _am_ an angel.”

“Good point, but I thought you wanted to learn more about being human—that does mean that you’ll have to change clothes every so often.” With that remark, Dean headed into the bathroom for his shower.

Castiel cocked his head slightly, watching Dean exit the room. “I think I’m going to have to get used to losing arguments to you. I have a suspicion it will happen often.”

“I’d lay money on that one,” Dean called just before the bathroom door closed behind him.

~*~

“You need to take the next exit from this highway,” Castiel informed Dean several hours later. “This route will cut several hours from our journey.”

Dean glanced over at him, his eyebrows raised. “You sure about that?”

“I researched the route last night.”

“More angelic GPS, sounds pretty good to me.” They neared the exit, and Dean steered the Impala off onto a county highway.

“I am pleased to be of use,” Castiel said dryly. “In fact, I looked it up online and saw that there are several miles of construction and a detour on the other road.”

“Now we just need to teach you to drive, and we’d be set.”

Castiel turned to stare at him in surprise. “You would let me drive your car?”

“Not until I know you can drive, but eventually. Might come in handy some day.”

“I have a license, but I have never actually operated a vehicle. I think I would require lessons.”

“Damn right you will, you think you’re driving my baby without knowing how? No way!”

“Then since I doubt we will be remaining in one place for very long, you will have to teach me.”

“I taught Sam; I can teach you.”

Castiel smiled. “I would enjoy that.”

“And I’ll tell you the same thing I told him, the same thing Dad told me when he taught me—you scratch the car, you’re going to be busting your ass buffing it out.”

Surprised into a laugh, Castiel leaned back in his seat. “Your entire family has an unnatural relationship with this car,” he said with amusement.

Some of the laughter died out of Dean’s expression, and he focused on the road ahead again. “Had.”

Castiel reached over, resting a hand on Dean’s leg comfortingly. “I’m sorry.”

“No need to be,” Dena shrugged. “Shit happens, lots of shit seems to happen to the Winchesters.”

The angel nodded solemnly. “You have borne much. But I believe that the future will be better.” He smiled quickly. “Perhaps we should visit Chuck and ask him what he has seen for your future.”

“Hell no, that was freaky enough the first time!” Dean yelped. “Besides, the main story’s over, right? Who gives a crap about me now?”

“I do.”

“I meant in a general sense, Cas, but thanks.”

“The worst of your story is over now, Dean, but not all of it. You have much more living to do, and I don’t think you are capable of living a boring life.”

“Keep it up and I’m going to start thinking you want to read about yourself as well,” Dean mused.

Castiel regarded him blankly. “The story is yours.”

“But you’re in it; you and Anna and that fuck Uriel, you’re all part of it. C’mon, Cas, you don’t want your own chapter?”

“Angels don’t have gospels.”

“Yeah? Well, as far as I know, you’ve done a lot of stuff that normal angels don’t—so if you’re writing this down, Chuck, give Cas a book, okay?” The last was said loudly as Dean looked upward.

Castiel laughed. “I think Chuck would prefer not to have you address him directly in his dreams. I believe he would say that it freaks him out.”

“Yeah, well, reading about stuff that I haven’t done yet freaks me out, so we’re about even there.”

“You have a point,” Castiel admitted. “Though that freaks him out too, now that he knows you’re a real person. I stopped to visit him before I came to you, and he slammed the door in my face. It is much easier to appear in the room.”

“So did you?” At Castiel’s questioning look, Dean explained. “Appear in his room. You aren’t the kind of guy to take no for an answer.”

“No, he seemed... distressed. He did speak to me briefly through the door and tell me what you were considering and that I needed to go to you immediately. After that, it sounded like he was pounding something against a wall, and he wouldn’t speak again.”

“Sounds like there’s something bad in store for us,” Dean mused, sounding pensive. “I wonder if I should give him a call...”

“Perhaps he would talk to you.”

Nodding, Dean steered with his knee while pulling out his phone and dialing the prophet’s number, hoping the other man was sober enough to answer.

“I know it’s you, Dean, and I’m not talking about it! You seem to think it’s a good thing though.” The phone slammed down.

“What the fuck?!” Dean stared at the call ended text on his phone before closing it and shoving it back in his pocket. “I think he needs to lay off the sauce; it’s pickling his brain.”

“What did he say?”

“That he wasn’t talking about it and that I thought it was a good thing. Weird, really fucking weird, even for him.”

“But you will think it’s a good thing, so it seems we shouldn’t worry about it. The strain of being of prophet seems to be affecting Chuck badly.”

“I think he needs to get laid,” Dean mused.

“I’m afraid that is outside my responsibilities.”

“Dude! I wasn’t asking you to pimp for him!”

“For which I am grateful. I think I will avoid duties relating to sex,” Castiel informed hm. “Though I will admit that I find it unlikely that Chuck will find a partner without assistance.”

“I hate to tell you this, Cas, but being human involves relating to sex,” Dean pointed out wryly.

“I also consider it unlikely that I shall find myself in a situation where it will be an issue,” Castiel replied. “I don’t think I’m ready to... ‘pick up chicks.’”

“Not dressed like that, you aren’t,” Dean snickered.

“What is wrong with these garments?” Castiel asked again, looking down at himself. “They are clean, neat...”

“We had this conversation last night, remember? You want to look like a FBI agent, they work; you want to blend in, not so much.”

Castiel sighed. “I don’t like plaid.”

Dean looked away from the road to eye the angel oddly. “So we get you something not plaid. Matter of fact, we’re going to do that before we start looking around Burlington.”

Castiel regarded Dean warily. “Jeans would be acceptable, if necessary.”

“Gonna have to get you some ID too...” Dean mused, dropping the clothing line now that he had won.

“At least I have money to pay for it. You will not have to hustle pool first.”

Dean pouted at that. “Go on and take away all my fun, why don’t you.”

The angel rolled his eyes. “I don’t think all the powers of Heaven could accomplish that.”

~*~

“Now see, isn’t that more comfortable?” Dean asked after Castiel had changed into one of the pairs of jeans and Henley shirts he’d bought.

Castiel considered it seriously for a moment before nodding solemnly. “Yes, this attire is surprisingly comfortable,” he admitted. “I can see why you prefer it.”

“Looks a lot better than that accountant get up too,” Dean nodded. “So, how about we hit the newspaper archives and see what else we can dig up, then go talk to the family.”

“That sounds reasonable.” Castiel couldn’t resist running a hand over his garments, smiling at the way they felt. “We are starting with the missing child?”

“I feel bad for the people who lost Fifi or Rover, but a missing kid is a little more important, don’t you think?”

“Of course. All of God’s creatures matter, but children are special. To harm one is an abomination.”

Dean nodded at that and grabbed his keys from the dresser. “Exactly, so if you’re done petting your shirt, we should get out of here.”

“I can pet it in the car,” Castiel replied dryly, getting to his feet and moving toward the door.

Dean looked over at the angel at that, his eyes narrowed slightly in speculation, then huffed out a quiet snort of laughter as he headed out the door. “You do that, Cas.”

Castiel smiled quickly. “I think my time might be better spent looking over the information we have on the family of the missing child, Katie Collins.”

“Even better, you can read while I drive.”

“It will work better that way, yes.” Castiel slid into the car and settled himself comfortably, quickly realizing that it was much easier without his long coat.

Dean started the engine and headed toward the town newspaper’s office, glancing over at Cas when he stopped at a red light. “Anything interesting or helpful?”

“The family seems entirely average. Both parents work but are involved in their children’s lives, Katie and her older brother Robbie participate in a variety of activities... Ah, this is slightly out of the ordinary; Katie goes with her mother to volunteer at a retirement home once a week.”

“So they do good deeds; why is that out of the ordinary?”

“I simply meant that not many young children spend time with the elderly.”

“Can’t say I blame them, they’re old and sort of creepy.”

Castiel turned his head and stared at Dean unblinkingly for several seconds. Finally he said, “I see I am not the only one with much to learn about humanity.”

Dean rolled his eyes and nodded toward a store they were passing. It had t-shirts hanging in the windows that had drawings of a winged creature and boasted their sale with a sign that read “authentic Jersey Devil merchandise sold here”.

“It seems that whether this ‘devil’ exists or not, it has become a marketing ploy for this town,” Castiel observed. “Hopefully it will be easily dealt with, and they can continue to sell their t-shirts and toys without fear of the reality.”

“The fun is going to be in figuring out how to kill it if it is real,” Dean commented as he spun the wheel, easing the Impala into the parking lot outside the local paper.

“There was nothing in your father’s journal about it?” Castiel asked hopefully.

“Hrmm, maybe, you can look through it while I check the records here.”

The angel cast Dean a startled glance, hesitating for a moment before opening the glove compartment to take out John Winchester’s journal.

“What? It’s not going to bite you or anything; I just figured,” Dean shrugged, looking at the building in front of them and not at Castiel, “fresh eyes and all that shit. You might find something I haven’t seen.”

“I... didn’t expect that you would be willing to have me touch your father’s journal. I know it is important to you.”

Dean shifted uncomfortably and pulled the keys from the ignition. “Yeah, well, it’s not like you’re going to do anything to it.”

“I will be very careful with it,” Castiel promised him, setting the book on his lap.

“You do that. Come on, we aren’t going to get shit done sitting in here.” Still not looking at the angel, he got out of the car and headed toward the building.

Castiel stared after him for a long moment before following, the journal securely grasped in his hand. He caught up with Dean just outside the door to the building and raised an eyebrow interrogatively. “Where exactly are we going?”

Dean looked back at him, frowning slightly. “To look at the newspaper records...”

“Which are where in this building and how do we gain access to them?”

“So much to learn,” Dean murmured as he held the door open for the angel. “They’re public access, Cas; ask and you get to see ‘em.”

“There are many good things about this age,” Castiel observed, pausing to allow Dean to take the lead again.

“Lack of papyrus is one of them,” Dean nodded before beaming a winning smile at the twenty-something blond man behind the information desk. “Hi, we need to look up some back issues of the paper; can you tell us where to go?”

The blond seemed more than eager to help Dean out in any way he could, and his glance at Castiel showed that he didn’t mind him either. “Are you sure that’s all you need?” he asked once the two men were seated in the records room. “I’m happy to be of assistance,” he hinted.

“I think we’re good for now—how about we let you know if something comes up?” Dean suggested

“I’d be happy to help with that too.”

By this point, Castiel was regarding the newspaper employee with horrified fascination that had Dean chuckling. “Thanks, but work comes first.” He shrugged at the younger man at that and hooked a thumb at Cas. “The boss keeps me on my toes.”

“We will call if we require any further assistance,” Castiel said firmly, gazing at the man unblinkingly until he finally retreated.

“You’re just collecting them today,” Dean mused even as he started entering search parameters into the program.

Castiel’s eyebrows rose. “I think you were the one he wanted to collect.”

“Of course, but that stern principal ‘tude just sent him to the bathroom pronto.”

There was a moment of silence as Castiel’s mouth opened and closed without anything coming out. Finally, he managed to say, “I hardly think so!”

“Well, you could go check up on him...” Dean’s eyes were on the screen, but his lips were twitching in an effort not to smile.

Castiel sat down abruptly and opened the journal on the table in front of him. “I think I’ll check your father’s entries for anything that might help.”

“You do that,” Dean said in a strangled voice as he gave up trying to type.

Castiel gave him a narrow-eyed look. “You’re laughing at me. Again.”

“Better get used to it.”

“It seems you are my trial to bear.” The words might have been serious, but the expression in the angel’s eyes was anything but.

“It’ll earn you extra points with the big guy; now shh, working here.”

Castiel snorted, a distinctly un-angelic sound but one that he was sure Dean could draw from God Himself, before returning his attention to John Winchester’s words, determined that he would not be the first to break the silence.

Dean glanced at the angel out of the corner of his eye and began to type again, after a time, beginning to whistle tunelessly under his breath.

The sound of teeth grinding was audible in the room, and Dean looked over at Castiel again. “Hey, can you keep it down? Some of us are trying to work here.”

“If you had been one of his trials, Job would have failed!”

“Glad to hear it—and look at this, will you...” Dean tilted the computer monitor to show Castiel the obituary for Grace Parker, who had died at the Sunny Acres Rest Home the month prior.

One fair eyebrow rose questioningly, and Dean pointed at the screen. “Grace was related to Katie. Maybe nothing, maybe something, but it’s a start.”

Castiel nodded slowly. “Yes, it is a connection. We should go talk to her family.”

“Few more things to look up first, keep checking Dad’s journal.”

Castiel cast him a wry glance but followed the orders without protest... this time. “He doesn’t seem to have encountered this,” the angel paused to say before returning to his perusal of the pages.

“Yeah, well, there’s a lot out there that he never saw. Huh, here are more pet deaths, forty years ago, just lasted a couple of days, lot shorter than this time.”

Pushing aside the journal, Castiel moved to read over Dean’s shoulder. “Is there any indication why the duration is different?”

“No, no missing kids either, but a week before the pets died so did Esther Parker, Grace’s mother.”

“The disappearances are linked to deaths in that family? Perhaps they’re guardians of some kind,” Castiel mused.

“Could be, hopefully the family will be able to tell us more,” Dean nodded. “Let me check back a few more years and see if it pops again.”

Castiel made a soft sound of agreement, bracing a hand on Dean’s shoulder as he leaned in close to read the screen. The brush of his fingertips over the mark on Dean’s arm, even through the shirts Dean was wearing, had him drawing in an unconscious breath as he searched back farther in the records, finding evidence of a similar incident back in 1915.

“Forty to fifty years between incidents,” Castiel mused. “That is approximately a human generation.

Dean nodded and glanced back at Castiel at that, his expression musing. “Again, could be something, could be nothing, but it’s more than we had.”

“So now we talk to the family?” Castiel asked, completely willing to follow Dean’s lead when it came to hunting.

“Yup.” Dean collected up the articles he’d printed out and stood, almost bumping into Cas, who had still been leaning in over his shoulder. “Gotta go change first though; can’t do that dressed like this.”

Castiel regarded him wryly. “So now I should wear what I started in?”

“Yup, pretend you’re a dress up doll and go for it.”

“Can I help?” the assistant asked, hearing the comment as he came into the room.

Taking a step back, slightly behind Dean, Castiel shook his head slightly. “I am quite capable of dressing myself, thank you.”

“Why is everyone interesting exclusive?” the blond sighed, causing Dean to look over at Castiel.

“C’mon, Cas, time to get going. Thanks for the help.”

“Yes, thank you.” Castiel paid no further attention to the newspaper employee, but as they left, Dean was always between the angel and the young man, even when it meant Castiel had to squeeze past him to keep him there.

“Chicken,” Dean murmured as they headed outside and walked toward the Impala.

“Is it already time for lunch?” Castiel asked, purposely misunderstanding.

“Don’t play innocent.”

“It’s an integral part of being an angel.”

Dean pulled open the car door and snickered. “Dude,” he commented as he leaned over to unlock the door for Castiel, “I so can’t think of you wearing a diaper and floating around with little white wings flapping.”

Castiel gave him a look of pure disgust. “For which I am eternally grateful.”

“I dunno, sounds pretty funny to me.” Dean’s snickers had turned to full out laughter.

Castiel’s eyes narrowed. “Maybe you should model it for me so I can see for myself.”

“Sorry, not an angel, can’t do that.”

“I’m sure I can use my imagination to fill in any lacks you have,” Castiel said dryly.

“I assure you, I’m not lacking in any way—except in the description I just gave,” Dean shot back, his expression reminiscent of the man he had once been.

“So _you_ say,” Castiel replied, the sparkle in his eyes showing his enjoyment of the give and take of the conversation.

“You planning on arguing with me?”

“I will have to reserve judgment in the absence of any evidence.”

“Well, I’m sure not wearing them to convince you of the fact!”

Castiel looked very superior. “Of course not.”

“How about I do it as soon as you do.”

“Perhaps neither of us should do it,” Castiel suggested, realizing that Dean could most likely keep this up forever.

The amusement in Dean’s eyes died away, and he nodded as his hands tightened on the steering wheel. “Yup, probably a good idea to get serious.”

Castiel eyed him strangely. “You’ve never worried about that before... nor have you felt the need for diapers.”

“Never worried about what?” Dean asked, ignoring the diaper comment.

“About being serious,” Cas explained. “You seem to do best when you aren’t.”

“Okay, you lost me on that one.”

“You said it was a good idea to get serious. You _never_ get serious; it’s part of your... charm,” the angel finished wryly.

Dean looked over at him at that, his eyebrows furrowed. “You’ve seen me serious—granted, in comparison to you it might not be.”

Castiel shrugged slightly. “Somewhat. But I don’t want you to think you have to be serious because I’m here. It’s not natural to you.”

“That’s not why...” Dean began before sighing. “Lotta—just a lotta shit’s happened, you know?”

“I know,” Castiel agreed, reaching over to rest a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “I am sorry.”

“You’re about the only one who does know,” Dean murmured.

“There is Bobby,” Castiel said hesitantly.

“He knows, but he wasn’t there for a lot of it; it’s different, and yeah, I know, stop being so serious, gotcha.” Dean slanted a half-smile in Castiel’s direction.

“Just... be Dean.” Castiel smiled quickly. “It confounds the entire universe.”

Dean eased the Impala into the motel’s parking lot and into a parking space, then turned off the engine. “Guess that’s a good thing; now come on, let’s change then we’ll go talk to the family.”

“Why do I get the feeling you’re always the senior agent?”

“You telling me you can lie to their faces?”

Castiel blinked. “Perhaps it would be best for you to handle that part.”

“Then that answers your question. Sam couldn’t lie either, not until–“ Dean cut off abruptly and climbed out of the car.

“I... am not trying to replace him,” Castiel said softly once he was out of the vehicle as well.

“You couldn’t—but yeah, I know that you aren’t here for that.”

“Good. That being said, what do you need me to do?”

“With the family?” The question was asked as Dean opened the door to the room they were sharing. “Be supportive, think you can try to talk to Katie’s brother?”

Castiel nodded. “Easily. I will find out if he knows anything.”

“Just don’t do the intimidating angel thing, okay?” Dean asked as he stripped off his shirts and tossed them on to the bed before rummaging in the closet for a dress shirt, his nose wrinkling when he realized it needed to be ironed.

“I don’t usually terrorize children,” Castiel replied. “Even if I wanted to, it would be about as effective as it is on you.”

Dean snickered at that before frowning at Castiel’s neat as a pin suit hanging in the closet. “Okay, how do you do that?”

Castiel gave him another quick flash of a smile. “Trade secret.”

“Wanna do mine?”

The angel tilted his head toward the closet where a second suit was hanging next to the first.

“And the shirt?” Dean asked almost pathetically, watching the wrinkles drop from his suit.

A perfectly pressed, pristine shirt hung beside the suit, a matching tie draped over the shoulder, and brilliantly polished, coordinating shoes sat neatly on the floor.

“Angelic dry-cleaning, gotta love it.” Shaking his head, Dean took the shirt off the hanger and pulled it on, his hands moving to his belt and undoing it then his jeans.

Castiel’s eyes darted to him before returning to the garments in the closet as he followed suit, beginning to undress so he could change.

“Ready?” Dean asked as short time later as he pulled on his suit jacket, his tie hanging unknotted around his neck.

“I am, but you need to fix your tie,” Cas said with a nod toward the trailing ends.

“I will before we get there, hate these things, make me feel like I’m being strangled.”

“Considering how often you experience that, I would think you’d be used to it.”

Dean’s eyebrows rose at that, and he stared at Castiel for a moment. “Was that a joke?”

“Would I do that?”

“I’m beginning to wonder.”

Castiel smiled at him, and Dean shook his head. “You’re learning way too fast about being human, now come on, Agent Ulrich.”

“I’ve had a good teacher.” Castiel followed him back to the car, watching as Dean started it up.

The drive to the Collins house was short, and in less than ten minutes they pulled up in front of a two-storey brick house with white trim. There were flowers blooming beneath the windows, but the yard looked shaggy, as if the family hadn’t had time to keep it up lately. “Ready?” Dean asked even as he quickly knotted his tie at his throat and got out of the car.

Castiel nodded. “I think time may be of the essence if we hope to bring Katie back to her family and put an end to this once and for all.” He followed Dean up the walk, content to allow him to take the lead.

Dean nodded sharply at that before knocking on the front door, his expression serious as a tall, fit man whose dark hair was receding opened it. His face was haggard, as if he hadn’t slept in days, and he frowned, seeing them there. “Yes?”

“Mr. Collins, I’m Agent Hammett, and this is Agent Ulrich. We’re here looking into your daughter’s disappearance.”

“We’d like to speak to your family, if that’s possible,” Castiel added gently.

“I’ve already told the other agents and officers everything,” Rob Collins said wearily.

“And we thank you for your cooperation, but we really do need to hear the facts from you and your family rather than read it from the reports.”

“Fine, come in,” he said, stepping back and letting the door swing open so Dean and Castiel could enter.

After a quick glance at Castiel, Dean followed the older man into the house and to the living room where a blond woman who might have been pretty if not for the lines that worry and stress carved into her face sat. A skinny boy of about ten with a mop of brown hair sat in the corner, staring at his hands.

“Thank you all for agreeing to talk to us,” Dean started after introductions were made. “I know this isn’t an easy time for you all, but we’ll do our best to help find Katie.”

The blond woman bit her lip, clearly wanting to believe but equally obviously losing hope with each hour and day that passed with her daughter still missing.

“It was the devil,” the boy muttered, causing both parents to sigh in exasperation.

“That’s enough, Robbie!” Peggy Collins said sharply, her patience eroded.

“Why don’t you talk to Robbie,” Dean said, glancing at Cas. “Sometimes kids see things and might not realize what they really are,” he said by way of explanation to the parents, who nodded after a moment.

“Let’s go sit over by the window,” Castiel suggested to the boy, nodding at the bay window and the comfortable bench and scattered cushions.

“Katie liked to sit here,” Robbie said after a moment, plucking at the fabric covering the bench seat to avoid meeting the adult’s eyes.

“I’m sure she did,” Castiel agreed. “And we’re going to do our best to make sure she can again,” he promised the child, making Robbie look up at him with tentative hope. “Tell me what happened that night, Robbie. Everything, even if you don’t think I’ll believe it. I promise you I will.”

The ten-year-old looked up, staring into Castiel’s face and seeming to come to a decision because he began to speak in a low voice. “We were out in the back yard. I didn’t wanna, I wanted to go play baseball with Tony and James, but I had to watch—“ He broke off at that and swallowed thickly. “I was supposed to watch Katie, and I did; I stayed with her and her Barbies. She was playing by the fence when it landed there.”

Castiel placed a comforting hand on the boy’s shoulder. “What was it, Robbie?”

“You won’t believe me,” the boy muttered, looking away.

“I promise you I will. And I’m not allowed to lie,” Castiel told him.

“It was the devil,” Robbie whispered.

“Do you mean the Jersey Devil?” Castiel asked gently.

“It had claws on its hands and feet, and it looked like a big, ugly bat, but smart. It stared at me before it took her, like it knew me or something.”

Castiel frowned deeply. “That... is not good.” It sounded like minor demon to him, perhaps a gargoyle or a gargoyle hybrid, but he’d never heard of one fixating on a particular bloodline. “Make sure you keep your windows closed at night for the next little while, Robbie,” he told the child, making a mental note to ward the house himself in his own form.

“I wish it had taken me.”

Castiel moved let his hand fall from the boy’s shoulder to his leg. “Why is that, Robbie?”

“Because I could’ve fought it! Katie couldn’t do anything; she didn’t even have time to scream!”

“Oh, young one, there was nothing you could have done. It came for her, not you. It prefers the female side of the family. But we are going to do our best to get her back safely,” Castiel promised.

“How do you know?” Robbie asked quietly.

“Because this isn’t the first time something like this has happened. But we’re going to make sure it doesn’t happen again,” Castiel replied.

“I want to help. I let it take Katie, and I want to help get her back.”

“You are helping, by telling us what you saw so we know more about what we’re facing,” Castiel assured him, already knowing it wouldn’t be enough for the boy.

“But I want to _do_ something!” Robbie’s voice rose angrily, and his chin jutted out as he glared up at the man sitting with him.

Castiel held back a sigh. “I know you do, and if there was anything you _could_ do, we would happily take your help, but there isn’t, Robbie. The best thing you can do right now is be with your parents so they don’t have to worry about you too.”

“But I want to help _you_ ,” the boy demanded stubbornly. “They aren’t doing anything!”

“Sometimes the hardest thing to do is wait and let other people, who are better equipped, take care of things. And that’s what we need you to do, Robbie.”

“But you’ll tell me if there’s anything else, right?”

“Yes,” Castiel promised solemnly. “If you can help us in any way, I will ask for your assistance.”

Robbie sighed but nodded sadly. “Okay.”

Castiel stood up and squeezed the boy’s shoulder briefly before looking over at Dean and the parents. Dean met his gaze and nodded shallowly before getting to his feet and thanking the adult members of the family.

“Kid’s been through a lot,” he commented as they walked back out to the Impala.

“Yes,” Castiel agreed, glancing back over his shoulder and seeing Robbie watching them through the window. “His life will follow a different path now than it might have otherwise. Though it was his sister who was taken, he is not untouched by this.”

“It’s harder on them when they know,” Dean muttered, climbing into the car. “You did good with him though.”

Castiel’s expression was initially startled, then shyly pleased by the praise. “I only hope he doesn’t grow impatient and endanger himself after a little time has passed.”

“Hopefully we’ll bag this thing before even less time has passed; then it’ll be done.”

Castiel nodded. “I will pray for it.”

“That’s... good. You do that,” Dean murmured.

“Still no faith, Dean?” Castiel eyed him curiously.

“No,” Dean looked uncomfortable at the thought. “I have faith; I just think your prayers are going to be a little louder than mine.”

“You underestimate yourself, Dean. I think all of Heaven may pause to listen when you speak to them. You showed everyone why humanity is God’s chosen.”

“Can we not get into that again?” Dean asked.

“I did not mean to make you uncomfortable. I simply meant that no prayers go unheard, even if the answer is silence.”

“You’d be the one to know,” Dean murmured as he pulled away from the house. “So, we’ve somehow got to track down this flying freak and get Katie back...”

Castiel frowned. “I don’t know how we can track it. That is not within what was granted to me.”

“Guess that means we try and piss it off so it comes to us, duck, and follow it back to its nest.”

Castiel blinked at him. “It is a continuing source of wonder to me that you have survived this long, considering your total lack of concern for yourself.”

“You got a better idea?”

“No,” Castiel sighed. “At least now you have a guardian angel.”

Dean had to snicker at that, his smile growing when Cas eyed him oddly. “That just sounds so weird.”

Castiel shrugged. “It is no more than I’ve been doing almost from the day I met you. I think in this case Heaven made a virtue of necessity.”

“So tell me, just what does being a guardian angel mean? You going to swoop in and protect me if I’m in danger?”

Castiel smiled wryly. “I’ll continue what I’ve been doing all along, assisting you when I can. And yes, there might be the occasional smiting involved,” he added with the faintest of smirks.

“Why do I think occasional means _really_ occasional?” Dean asked wryly. “We don’t need Chuck’s archangel down here to administer a beating on us for you playing with your toys too much.”

“No, that would be... inadvisable,” Castiel agreed solemnly, the faintest hint of amusement glinting in the depths of his gaze. “But you have survived till now without the need for angelic intervention...” He paused, blue eyes meeting green, and both remembered but didn’t mention Dean’s time in hell. “I don’t think you will require or even want that very often,” he finished.

“No,” Dean agreed forcefully, “better to do things the way S—the old-fashioned way. Who knows when the guys upstairs will change their rules.”

“Perhaps,” Castiel replied with a slight shrug. “But regardless, I’m not going anywhere.” He placed a hand on Dean’s arm and squeezed briefly, Dean sitting up straighter in the driver’s seat as Castiel’s hand brushed over the mark on his shoulder through the layers of fabric over them. Castiel shivered as he felt an echo of the sensation, and his hand moved back up to cover the mark through Dean’s shirt.

“I never intended this,” he said softly.

“Didn’t know your own strength, huh?” Dean asked, attempting to laugh off the comment and the electric tingling racing through his body, radiating from the pressure on his shoulder.

“Even then, we connected,” Castiel murmured, his fingers lightly stroking Dean’s arm. “It was unexpected.”

“Yeah...” Dean’s voice was growing strained. “Dude, you’re going to make me vibrate out of the seat here.”

Castiel stared blankly for a moment before realization dawned. “Oh! Sorry.” He hastily pulled his hand away and folded them both in his lap.

“It’s just—“ Dean gave a full body shudder to try and release some of the energy that still coursed through him.

“I didn’t think. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

Dean glanced over him at that, his brow furrowed. “I know that, Cas. I never thought you were doing it to freak me out.”

“But I need to be more cognizant of the consequences of my actions.” Castiel shook his head. “It is strange to have someone so aware of me.”

“Tell me about it,” Dean muttered, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

“I will try to be more human and keep my hands to myself,” Castiel assured him.

“Probably a good idea, don’t need me doing the watusi when the flying freak’s coming at us.”

Castiel stared at him. “Even for a human, you are very strange.”

“Right back at you,” Dean shot back with a smirk, and after a moment, Castiel laughed.

“Perhaps we were meant for each other after all.”

~*~

“I’m beginning to wish you had some fluffy wings; it might be the easiest way to find this thing and get Katie back,” Dean grumbled as they made their way through the woods.

Castiel glared. “I am _never_ fluffy!”

“Be-feathered then?”

“Smiting may happen sooner than you expect.”

Dean’s mouth curved into a grin that Castiel couldn’t see since he was walking ahead of the angel. “Thought you were supposed to guard my ass, not smite it?”

“I’m sure I could manage to do both. I am an angel of the Lord after all.”

Dean opened his mouth to answer, but whatever he’d been about to say was drowned out by a screech that echoed through the trees around them. “What the fuck!”

“Well, we are in a New Jersey forest looking for the so-called Jersey Devil, so I’ll venture a guess that might be it.”

Dean turned back and looked at Cas, his eyes narrowed. “I think I liked you better before you learned what sarcasm was.”

Cas stared back at him. “No, you didn’t. And the sound came from that direction.” He pointed off to their right, and Dean rolled his eyes before taking off the way Castiel had pointed, another screech sounding ahead of them.

“At least we know that can’t be Katie. No human throat, especially not a child’s, could ever produce that sound.”

“Dude, have you ever heard Marilyn Manson?” Dean muttered as they crashed forward to find themselves at the base of a rock outcropping.

Castiel surveyed it. “Now what?”

“Looks like we climb.”

Castiel sighed. “I chose this,” he muttered before starting forward.

Dean checked the bag of supplies and started up as well. “So, when we get up there and find it, any ideas?”

“Don’t die,” Cas suggested.

“I think I had that figured out. Okay, it was supposedly demonic in origin if not a demon, so salt, iron...”

“But first we need to find the child,” Castiel reminded him.

“One way or the other, this fucker’s going down,” Dean swore as he reached a ledge and peered over, only to duck back down as a claw swiped through the air where his head had been.

Castiel immediately sped up and moved to Dean’s side, looking him over to be sure he had taken no hurt. “It seems to have a differing opinion,” he said dryly. “And to have the higher ground.”

“So we split up as much as we can and come at it from two sides—unless you have any angelic warrior suggestions?” The claw swiped down again, and Dean swung out to hang by one hand.

“No, that sounds fine,” Castiel said hastily, swinging up onto the ledge while the creature was distracted and fumbling for a moment before firing a round of rock salt at it.

The bat-like creature spun, screeching wildly, and hopped forward, claws extended. As Dean scrambled up behind it, he heard what sounded like a young girl calling for help, and he aimed a blast of salt at the devil’s back.

“Just hang tough, Katie,” he yelled.

“Be careful, Dean!” Castiel exclaimed when the creature took advantage of Dean’s distraction to take a swipe at him. The salt clearly hurt it but didn’t disable it. “Holy water!”

“Little busy here!” Dean shouted, wincing as a talon raked across his arm while he fumbled for the flask of holy water in his pocket, somehow pulling the cork and flinging the contents into the creature’s face.

The resulting scream proved that it was much more effective than salt, so Castiel dug through his pockets for the vial Dean had given him earlier and flung that as well, making the creature screech again and whirl back toward him.

Dean acted then, taking advantage of the creature’s distraction to pull the demon-killing knife from the sheath at his hip and drive it into the devil’s back, feeling the spine grate against the blade. Castiel watched this with interest, noting how Dean never lost his grip on the weapon through all the creature’s contortions. When it finally collapsed to the ground, he poked it with a foot to be sure it was truly dead.

“Now I suppose we have to dispose of the body after we find where it hid the child?”

“Salt and burn it,” Dean nodded as he pushed into a narrow opening, seeing that it opened up into a small cave. A small girl barreled into him, and he scooped her up with his uninjured arm. “It’s okay, honey, we’ll get you home.”

“It took me and put me with bones,” she gasped through her tears.

“It’s gone now,” Castiel told her. “And your parents and your brother Robbie are anxious to see you again, Katie.”

“There were bones!” she repeated, and Dean glanced toward the back of the cave.

“How about you stay here with Cas, and I’ll go check them out, okay?”

She hesitated, still clinging to Dean as she inspected Castiel closely, before finally nodding and reaching out for him. Castiel looked startled, but he gamely took her, settling her on his hip and holding her carefully, making sure she was facing away from the creature’s remains.

“We’ll have you home soon,” he promised her.

“It hurt me,” she sniffled, pointing to her bruise-splotched arms. “And it brought me icky animals to eat.” Her voice lowered at that. “I’m really hungry.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t have anything with me, but we can stop at a drive-thru on the way back to your house. It won’t be very much longer. And it’ll never hurt you again,” Castiel added fiercely, sitting down with her in his lap.

“It’s really dead?” Katie asked. “Aunt Grace said if anything happened to her before she taught me the charm that it might try to get me, but she said I was still too little to learn it.”

Dean’s expression was set as he rejoined them, but it lightened when he realized that Katie was looking up at him. “Did I hear you say you were hungry?” he asked, pulling a chocolate bar from the pack and handing it over. “We’ve got some water too that you can have when Cas gets you down to the ground.”

“Thank you,” she said politely before devouring the bar as if she hadn’t seen food in days, which she probably hadn’t.

“Come on then,” Castiel said, standing up. “You need to shift around to ride my back so we can get back down to the car. Can you do that?”

“How about I help you scoot around,” Dean suggested as he caught Katie under her backside and helped her climb around to Castiel’s back. “Got some skulls back there,” he murmured. “Going to bring them out, maybe they can close some missing persons cases. Once I do that, I’ll salt and burn the body and follow you down. Get her back to the Impala, and I’ll meet you there.”

Castiel nodded. “We’ll be waiting. Ready, Katie?” he asked in a louder tone of voice. “I think we might even have some peanut butter crackers in the car,” he added.

“I’m ready; just please don’t drop me.” The last was added in almost a whisper as her thin arms circled Castiel’s throat.

“I’ll never drop you,” Castiel promised her, a hand rising to cover hers comfortingly, incidentally shifting her arms slightly so she wasn’t strangling him. “Just think of me as your guardian angel for today.”

“I thought angels had fluffy wings?”

Castiel bit back a sigh. “Sometimes, but it would be hard to get anything done if everyone was staring at wings, so we usually hide them when we’re not in Heaven.”

Katie went still at that, her quick breaths gusting against the back of Cas’ neck. “You’re really an angel? Is that why you could kill the devil? Is your friend an angel too?”

“No, he’s not an angel,” Castiel said, trying not to laugh. “But he does spend his time hunting down and taking care of things like that one that took you, and I’m his friend, so I try to help him.”

“Does he help you too?” Katie’s arms tightened again as they swung out over the ledge.

“Yes, he does, very much. Dean’s one of the best people I’ve ever met.” Castiel picked his way down, conscious of the child he carried.

Above them Dean went about the grotesque task of sorting through the assortment of bones, shaking his head at the loss of lives this creature had caused. Most of the bones were animal, but there were three human skulls, all on the smaller side, and when he aimed his flashlight at the wall of the cave, he could see scratches on the stone, letters that resolved into names and dates, the first seeming to have been etched in the 1800s.

Once Castiel reached the ground, he made good time back to the car. “Here you go, Katie, safe and sound. Come down now, and you can sit in the car and have some crackers and water,” he coaxed.

“Will you sit with me?” she whispered, keeping hold of his hand as she dropped to the ground and flinching when a bright light flared in the direction they had come from.

“Of course. I’m not going anywhere till we have you safely back at home with your family.” Holding her hand, Cas sat down in the passenger seat and then pulled her into his lap where she fell asleep after a few sips of water and a cracker.

“You guys okay?” Dean asked a while later as he walked up to the car, smelling of gasoline and smoke.

“I’m fine, but she’s exhausted and needs to be home with her family.” Castiel inspected Dean carefully, nodding slightly when he was certain that he had suffered no further injuries.

“Then let’s get her back there. It’s done here.” Dean looked back toward the woods, seeing the faint flare of firelight near the tops of the trees. He walked to the other side of the Impala and slid into the driver’s seat, waiting until Castiel had a seat belt around him and Katie, the little girl barely making a sound.

Looking down at the fair head resting on his shoulder, Cas said, “I’m glad things worked out this time.”

“Sometimes we get a break,” Dean nodded. “You did good up there, kept it busy.”

“It felt odd to fight that way,” Castiel admitted. “But I am pleased to have been of assistance.”

“First thing after this, though, we’re getting you to a target range.”

Cas gave him a wry look. “There isn’t much call for guns in Heaven.”

“So you’ll have a new skill to flaunt.”

Castiel laughed softly. “I somehow doubt I’ll be back there anytime soon.”

“Well, if any of those other fucks except Anna show up, feel free to shoot them for me to demonstrate,” Dean said cheerily, relieved that they had rescued the girl and killed the beast.

“I really don’t think that’s a good idea, Dean,” Castiel told him, but the expression in the blue eyes said that he agreed nonetheless.

“It is from my end of things.”

“But still inadvisable. I think that would get me recalled to Heaven,” Cas pointed out.

“And we don’t want that,” Dean answered, realizing as he spoke just how much he didn’t want that, didn’t want to be alone again, and he darted a quick glance toward Cas before focusing on the road again.

“No, I’m pleased to be right where I am,” Castiel agreed, reaching over and intentionally brushing his fingertips over the spot on Dean’s arm where his mark lay, Dean’s near-silent groan lost in the whir of the Impala’s wheels on the road beneath them.

Katie shifted in Castiel’s lap, whimpering in her sleep, and he let his hand come to rest on her head, lightly stroking the silky hair. “Sleep, little one. You’re safe now,” he whispered.

Dean took a deep breath when Cas’ hand left his shoulder, and he raised his hand to rub his face. “She’s going to need a lot of that treatment in the future.”

“Fortunately, she has a supportive family who’ll help her get past it. The parents might even convince both children that much of it was just a bad dream, in time. She won’t really remember a devil if she’s lucky.”

“What, you want us to lie to Robbie? Tell him that Katie just went into the woods and got lost?”

“No, of course not. But we’re leaving, and you know their parents don’t believe the devil is real. There will be comforting explanations and perhaps therapy with an understanding doctor, and in the end, the children will believe that Katie was taken by a human predator and anything else was just their imaginations. It almost always works that way.”

“Uh huh. The key word there is almost. You talked to that kid; you think he’s going to believe that?”

“Perhaps, perhaps not.” Castiel shrugged very slightly, careful not to disturb Katie. “It would be easier for him if he did.” He looked over at Dean. “You tried to protect your brother Adam from what you were, so I know you understand that.”

Dean shrugged again. “Easier, yeah, but we always don’t get what’s easiest—unless... you could help them forget...”

Castiel smiled sadly, the blue eyes focused on the golden head leaning on his chest. “Free will,” he said simply.

“Sucks sometimes.”

“Yes,” Castiel agreed. “But... I will ask someone to watch over them, and if they don’t forget, maybe we can visit again in a few years.”

Some of the tension seemed to leave Dean’s shoulders at that. “Yeah, yeah, that would be good.”

“We do the best we can and save all we can,” Castiel said softly, still looking down at Katie. “It’s all anyone can do, even an angel and a hunter.”

“Seems like we should be able to do more, you know, after everything we went through, they’d cut us a break.”

Castiel looked up at that, regarding Dean’s profile quizzically. “Perhaps, but if we stay here and help them through it, how many other people die somewhere else? We can’t be everywhere all the time.”

“I know that!” Dean snapped before quieting when Katie stirred again. “I know, I know. Let’s just get her home.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault, none of it.”

“I still wish I could make it easier for you.”

“After we get her home, use your angelic GPS to find me a liquor store; that’ll make it easier.”

Castiel frowned. “I thought you still had some left from the other night.”

Dean shrugged. “What? Are you my mother?”

“It seems somewhat ridiculous to save you from demons only to have you die of alcohol poisoning.”

“Two-year-old liver, remember? Not gonna happen.”

“Is that any reason to abuse it?”

“Cas...” Dean sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose but not saying anything else as he turned the Impala down the street where Katie lived.

The angel smirked at him, and Dean sighed again. “You got her or want me to carry her?”

“I’m fine, if you could get the door.” Once Dean did that, Cas eased out of the car, Katie still asleep in his arms, and they started up the walk. They’d only gone a few steps when the door was flung open, and both Rob and Peggy Colins burst through and ran down the path to snatch their daughter into their arms.

Robbie came out onto the porch after them, his eyes wide. “You found her? Did you kill it?”

Dean nodded at him, letting Cas deal with the parents while he walked closer. “It’s dead.”

“He said you would do it, but I didn’t really believe him. Adults just tell kids whatever they think will make us shut up,” Robbie said with a cynicism far beyond his years. “But he really did mean it.” He looked up at Dean. “That wasn’t the only monster, was it? The others, the ones everyone says aren’t real, they are real, aren’t they?”

Dean leaned up against the brickwork and looked down at the boy standing beside him, wishing he could lie. “They’re real,” he nodded, “but you can beat them, like we did.” Digging in his pocket and wincing as the move opened the ragged cut on his arm again, he handed Robbie a battered card with a name and number. “Don’t mind the name, but the number’s real. You ever get the idea you want to try to chase down anything, you call it before you do that, or you’re going to get your ass handed to you.”

Robbie looked at him for a long moment before tucking the card into his pocket with a nod. “When did you start hunting things?”

“When I was a little older than you, but my father taught me; he was a hunter, and it killed him.” Dean said that last bluntly to enforce the point. “It killed my brother too, kills most of us who do it.”

Robbie looked over at Katie before his eyes returned to Dean. “Seems like it might kill a lot of people who don’t too. At least your way you have a fighting chance.”

“You want to do this, I can’t stop you, but the best way to start is reading; learn the myths, the old stories. Kid, I’ve seen shit you wouldn’t believe—“ He stopped and reconsidered. “Or maybe you would, but the more you know, the better.”

Robbie nodded slowly. “Okay, that sorta makes sense, like homework so you do good on the tests. And I know I’m not really big enough to fight monsters, not yet. But I will be.”

“Yeah, you will, now go and say hello to your sister, will you?”

That got a quick smile from Robbie and a brief hug before he ran over to his family to join the hug, once again looking his age. Castiel stepped back as the four clung together and moved over to Dean’s side.

“That’s worth a great deal,” the angel said quietly, smiling as he watched the family.

“Yes, it is, and he’d better to hang on to it,” Dean murmured. “He’s not going to give up.”

Castiel sighed. “I was afraid of that. And so another line of hunters is born. Assuming he lives long enough to have children of his own.”

“I gave him my number, told him to call when it was time, told him to read up on things before then. About all I can do for him.” He looked toward the Collinses, then at Cas again. “We should get out of here.”

“Yes, they don’t need us anymore,” Castiel agreed, taking a step toward the car. “And we’ll just have to hope it’s a long time before he calls that number.”

“You know, I just might have to pray for that.”

Castiel smiled at him. “It would be good.”

Dean straightened up and punched Cas lightly in the arm as they headed toward the car. “You would say that.”

“Well, of course, I _am_ an angel.”

Dean groaned, and Castiel chuckled before sliding into the car. “We should leave before the parents start asking questions.”

~*~

“Sure you don’t want some?” Dean asked, holding the three-quarters full bottle of whiskey out toward Castiel, who was eating the last of their fries.

After a moment’s hesitation, Castiel took the bottle and swallowed some down, coughing as soon as he did. Once he could breathe again, he regarded Dean incredulously. “You drink this voluntarily?”

Dean chuckled and took the bottle back, knocking a swig back. “This isn’t anything rough, you big baby.”

Castiel eyed him askance. “Humans really are insane.”

“Big, tough angel,” Dean snickered. “Sammy handled his first shot better than you, and he was thirteen.”

“No wonder you keep turning to drink if you started that young.” Castiel shook his head. “There are better coping mechanisms... that don’t eat the lining of your throat,” he finished wryly.

“Yup,” Dean leaned back in the mustard yellow-painted chair, balancing it on two legs as he rested his head against the rough plaster of the rented room’s wall, “thirteen an’ thought he knew everything.”

“Unlike you, of course, who did,” Cas observed dryly.

Dean shook his head at that, rocking the curve of his skull against the wall. “He knew different things, normal things. I knew how to hotwire a car, how to talk a girl out of her panties, how to con a fifth out of the clerk. He knew what Romeo said to freakin’ Juliet on the freakin’ balcony.”

Castiel regarded him solemnly, careful not to allow any sympathy to show in his eyes. “Wherefore art thou Dean?”

The response he got was a single raised finger as Dean took another drink from the bottle, and Castiel chuckled before taking the bottle from Dean and swallowing another mouthful.

He regarded the bottle curiously. “It is less objectionable the second time.”

“See? Trust me, you’ll get to like it.”

“I’m not sure that’s the most desirable outcome,” Castiel muttered, but he took another drink.

“Then hand it back over, I’ll drink it,” Dean sighed, holding out his hand as he watched Castiel through half-lidded eyes.

The comment made Cas frown, and rather than passing the bottle to Dean, he took another long swallow. “Maybe you should eat something?” he suggested.

“Dude, we just had dinner, you forget already—or are you a lightweight?”

“I’m fairly certain you should have more food than alcohol in your system,” Castiel replied with dignity. As he drank more, he gradually slid down in the bed until he was reclining on it, propped up on the pillows.

“You aren’t my mother, so hand it over or shut up,” Dean muttered.

Once again, Castiel took another drink instead, watching Dean as he did.

“Damn it, Cas, give me the bottle.” Dean leaned forward, causing the front legs of his chair to thud against the shag carpeting dully.

Castiel looked at him for a long moment, then sighed and passed it over. “Perhaps we could... play cards?” he suggested.

“Play cards?” Dean stared at him incredulously. “Do you even know how to play cards?”

“I’m sure I could learn.”

“Shit,” Dean muttered as he took another drink and rubbing his forehead with his free hand. “What do you want to learn?”

“Poker’s your usual preference, isn’t it?”

“I think Go Fish might be more yours.”

Castiel’s eyebrows winged upward. “Are you implying that I can only play children’s games?”

Dean snickered at that and took another drink from the bottle. “Innocent angel, not innocent at all human—want to bet who would go down?”

The blue eyes narrowed, and Castiel sat up straight. “Yes, I do.”

“Bet what?” Dean shot back.

Cas shrugged. “Name your stakes.”

“Million bucks.”

“Neither of us has that,” Castiel pointed out.

“Peace on Earth,” Dean countered, making Cas roll his eyes.

“Perhaps something achievable?”

“Bambi the Penthouse pet?”

“To do what exactly with?”

Dean smirked.

“I don’t think that’s a prize I care to win.”

“You’re going to hurt Bambi’s feelings,” Dean pointed out. “So what _do_ you want to bet?”

Castiel shrugged, then gave Dean a quick flyaway smile before naming stakes he was sure Dean would refuse. “A kiss.”

“From who?” Dean laughed. “Bambi?”

It was the angel’s turn to smirk, and Dean’s eyebrows rose before he shrugged. “Sure, what the hell, you gotta learn somewhere—not that I expect you to win.”

Although he was surprised by Dean’s acquiescence, Castiel nodded. “Do you have cards?”

In answer, Dean got to his feet, setting the bottle on the dresser and digging in his duffle, coming up with a battered deck of cards and undoing the rubber band wrapped around them as he walked back to the bed, dropping down to sit cross-legged at the foot and starting to shuffle the deck. “So, poker, eh?”

“Yes. I do understand the hierarchy of hands,” Castiel assured him, making Dean laugh again.

“The hierarchy of hands? Damn, Cas, you need to lighten up some.”

“I’m sitting in a motel room, drinking bourbon and playing poker for a kiss. How much lighter do you think I’m going to get?”

Dean burst into laughter at that, the cards scattering as he lost control of them while Castiel observed him with bemusement.

“I don’t think that’s the way you’re supposed to deal the hand,” he said blandly after a moment.

Dean looked up from gathering up the cards, his eyebrows raised. “And here I didn’t think you knew anything about cards.”

“I have never played this game, but I am aware of the basics.”

“Okay, don’t complain when you owe me the world,” Dean shrugged as he shuffled the cards then dealt them both five.

“I don’t own the world,” Castiel protested, his eyes on his cards.

“It’s a figure of speech, Cas,” Dean sighed as he arranged his cards, then looked up. “How many you want?”

Still keeping his eyes down, Castiel withdrew two cards from his hand and laid them face down. “Two. And you should say what you mean, Dean. It can be confusing otherwise.”

“You’re living in my world now,” Dean commented, drawing three cards himself and smirking when he looked at them, “get used to it.”

Cas made a noncommittal sound before finally looking up to meet Dean’s eyes, letting the other man see the amusement in his. “I believe it is now to me to bet?”

“Well, technically we should have bet before we drew, but sure, bet away.”

Castiel started to say something, paused and frowned. “How do we bet if the final stake is a kiss?”

“If you were a chick, it’d be easy,” Dean muttered as he reached for the bottle and took a swig.

The angel stared him, clearly waiting for an explanation, and Dean sighed. “Clothes.”

Castiel stared down at himself and then at Dean again. “But we are both wearing clothing,” he protested.

Dean groaned and set down the bottle, then rubbed his forehead. “I do not need this,” he muttered before looking over at the angel. “The point would _not_ to be wearing it by the end of the game.”

Head cocked slightly to one side, Castiel regarded him curiously. “That can be accomplished by men as well as women, so I don’t see what difference gender makes.”

Dean goggled at him at that. “It sure as hell makes a difference,” he muttered

“But—“ Castiel stopped abruptly. “Ahh, that old nonsense.” He shook his head. “As you wish then. Should we simply show our cards, though that makes bluffing impossible?”

“What old nonsense?” Dean demanded.

“That a man must not lie down with a man, nor a woman with another woman.” Castiel frowned. “Our Father treasures love in all its forms.”

“Maybe you should print up some flyers, go peddle them on Capitol Hill, get some laws passed to say that. So, show ‘em then?”

Cas shrugged even as he tugged the bottle away from Dean and took a gulp before giving it back. “Very well,” he said and flipped his cards over, showing three sixes.

Dean glanced at the cards, then at his own, shrugging nonchalantly as he showed his pair of kings. “Looks like you won this hand.”

“So it does. Are we paying on every hand or simply keeping track and paying up at the end?”

“Whoa whoa whoa, the stakes were for the end, not each hand!” Dean yelped.

Castiel blinked in surprise at his vehemence, actually leaning back slightly. “I have no intention of assaulting you, Dean.” He reached into the drawer of the nightstand between the two beds and pulled out a pad of paper and a pen, quickly writing down their initials and adding a tick beneath his.

Dean burst into laughter at that, finally wiping tears of hilarity from his eyes. “Dude, that’s the last thing I would think in regard to you.”

Blue eyes considered him for what seemed forever before Castiel held out a hand, and Dean handed the cards over, watching the angel for a long moment before frowning.

“What?”

“You’ll have to be somewhat more specific,” Castiel informed him dryly, shuffling the cards and then placing them on the bed for Dean to cut.

“That look. What was it about?” Dean asked as he split the deck and reformed it.

“I simply wondered why, if you were not worried about an unsolicited attack on your person, you felt the need to be so emphatic in your prior statement.” The extreme dryness of Castiel’s tone made it clear that the overly formal phrasing was entirely intentional.

“Dude, just shut up and deal,” Dean snorted.

“You asked.” But Castiel did as ordered and quickly dealt each of them five cards before setting the deck down and looking at his hand.

“So, so weird,” Dean muttered under his breath.

They played several more hands with only desultory conversation, each winning a few, their scores remaining fairly close, though both knew the outcome would have been very different had they actually been betting on each hand. The bottle was passed back and forth several times, Castiel sprawling more each time he drank.

Dean’s gaze flicked from his cards to the angel with greater frequency, and he scowled when he reached for the bottle only to find it dry. “Cas! You drank it all!”

“Did not!” Castiel protested loudly. “You drank at least twish as much as I did!”

“But you finished it.”

The angel glared at him. “Tough!”

Dean snickered. “Are you a teenage girl?”

“If I didn’t think it might set the bed on fire, I’d show you just what I am,” Cas grumbled.

“Flaming?” Dean managed to get out before collapsing with laughter, sliding off the bed and almost bashing his head against the edge of the table next to it.

Castiel leaned over the edge of the bed to peer down at Dean before overbalancing and falling on top of him, Dean letting out a squawk when Castiel’s weight hit him. “What are you doing on me?” he managed to get out, blinking owlishly as he stared up at Cas. “Trying to collect your winnings?”

Cas stared back, licking his dry lips. “How’d I get down here?”

“You fell, how do you think you got here?”

Castiel shrugged. “I seem to keep Falling around you.”

Dean frowned at that, raising a hand and letting it fall on the small of the angel’s back for lack of a better place to put it. “You said you were just visiting.”

“It’s sort of a permanent visit. I still have my powers, but I’m here as long as you’re alive.”

“You mean you can’t go back until I die?” Dean asked, going bug-eyed, and Castiel nodded calmly.

“But, but why?”

“They don’t trust me not to drop anything else if you need help.”

“But why?” Dean asked again.

Castiel just looked at him, and Dean glowered at him. “Not psychic here!”

“You don’t want to know,” Cas told him. He finally realized he was still lying on Dean and began to try to lever himself up, his movements uncoordinated thanks to the liquor.

“Yes, I do!” Dean locked his hands together behind Cas’ back, holding him in place as the angel squirmed—and the movements began to cause a reaction in his body.

“Oh, Dean.” Castiel laughed helplessly, clearly unsure of what to say or do in the face of what he could only believe was willful blindness.

“Oh Dean _what_???”

Castiel groaned and then kissed him, a short kiss but one that was clear in its intent. “Any more questions?”

Dean blinked, not sure if what he had just felt was just an alcohol-induced—well, not fantasy, but dream maybe—then said fuck it, fisted a hand in Cas’ hair and pulled him in for a much more thorough kiss. Castiel’s gasp was lost in the suddenly devouring kiss, and he relaxed on top of Dean, now pressing closer instead of trying to get away.

“Cas,” Dean rasped, his eyes widening as their bodies rubbed together and he realized with shock that he was getting hard.

“Dean,” Castiel replied in a breathless tone. He was amazed by the sensations filling him and his body’s reactions, and he jerked up to stare between them at what his body was doing.

“What?” Dean asked, before realizing what Cas was trying to see and bursting into laughter. “Oh shit, your face!”

Bemused blue eyes rose to meet Dean’s before returning to their contemplation of Castiel’s groin and then moving on to Dean’s. “This is... unexpected.”

“Dude, you’ve never gotten hard before?” Dean asked incredulously.

This time Cas’ expression was wryly exasperated. “I’m an _angel_ , Dean. It’s not like we have Roman orgies!”

“More’s the pity. So, you’re hard and I’m hard; wanna do something about it?”

Castiel blinked at him. “What do you suggest?”

Dean grinned with lazy sensuality, allowing the alcoholic cloud that blurred his thoughts to mask just how _weird_ he normally would have found this. “First of all, getting off the floor.”

Cas just looked at him for a moment before realizing that Dean couldn’t do that while he was still lying on him. “Oh.” He tried again to shift off Dean, his breath escaping him in a hiss of pleasure when their erections pressed together before he managed to roll to the side and sit up.

“Yeah, that’s about it,” Dean gasped, his eyes darkening with arousal as he stumbled to his feet, pulling Castiel in for another kiss the second the angel was on his feet as well.

Overwhelmed by the unfamiliar but entirely pleasurable sensations being generated by Dean’s actions, Cas could only moan and hold on, copying whatever Dean did in order to give him as much pleasure as Castiel was feeling. Dean took advantage of Cas’ acquiescence and tumbled them both to one of the double beds, the fall forcing the air from their lungs. Panting, Castiel pressed closer, finding that hooking a leg over Dean’s hip allowed him to get still nearer and felt even better when he squirmed.

“Way too many clothes or we’re going to have a fuck of a mess,” Dean rasped, tugging at Cas’ shirt, untucking it, then going to work on his belt.

Castiel thought about pointing out that Dean hadn’t wanted them to undress only a short while ago and quickly discarded the idea in case it made Dean change his mind. He reached for Dean’s clothes, undressing him as Dean was doing for the angel.

Fingers hit the smooth flesh of Cas’ erection, and Dean frowned as he closed his hand around the length, finding the sensation of having another guy’s cock in his hand strange but not freak-out-worthy. He gave an experimental stroke, then grinned as Cas moaned.

That sensation was so far beyond what Castiel had felt so far that he had no words to describe it, nor was he able to reciprocate right away, instead simply shutting his eyes and _feeling_ , completely unaware of the breathy moans and soft pleas falling from his lips.

Okay, Dean was forced to admit watching Cas react to what was obviously his first hand job was pretty damn hot.

After a short time, Cas dragged heavy eyelids up to focus on the face only inches from his own, and he licked his lips before pressing them to Dean’s, the man opening his mouth, his tongue flicking out over Castiel’s lips, then between them when Cas opened his mouth. Castiel’s tongue eagerly met its opposite, tasting Dean again as Dean tasted him, and his hips rocked forward, thrusting his erection into Dean’s fist in a rhythm that nearly matched that of their mouths.

Dean twisted his wrist, providing more friction for Cas’ thrusts, finally pulling back to stare at the angel when he felt his body begin to quiver.

“Wha—Why’d you stop?” Castiel panted, his hips twisting restlessly.

“Because I want to watch,” Dean muttered, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment as he continued to work Cas’ flesh.

“Oh.” Castiel’s cheeks reddened as well, but in his case the cause was more pleasure than embarrassment. He let his head fall back and his eyes close, giving himself up to the sensations that were building in him.

“Just let it go, you’ll enjoy it,” Dean promised.

Castiel’s eyes opened again, focusing on Dean’s just as his entire body shuddered and he came, the other man’s eyes widening as he watched Cas’ expression and felt the warm liquid slid down over his hand.

“Damn,” he mumbled, squirming before letting go of Cas’ cock to fist his own. Even riding the last spasms of pleasure rippling through his body, Castiel knew _he_ wanted to be the one to bring that same pleasure to Dean, and he forced a leaden-seeming limb to move so his hand could cover Dean’s.

“Fuck,” Dean gasped, bucking forward into the tight grip, his fingers sliding out from beneath Castiel’s so that he could feel the angel’s hand around him. “So damn good.”

“Yes,” Castiel whispered, watching Dean intently, his eyes flicking from Dean’s face to the sight of his hand on Dean’s cock and then back again. He tried to remember every motion Dean had used on him and copied it, searching for what Dean liked best and repeating whatever made him gasp.

“Oh yeah, oh yeah, just like...” Before he could get the last word out, Dean came, his come spilling over Castiel’s hand and his own flesh, his body shaking with pleasure as Cas’ hand milked him. Castiel’s hand stilled as the last spasm ebbed, simply resting on the softening flesh as the angel lay next to the wrecked mortal, watching him.

Dean opened his eyes, meeting the fascinated and fascinating blue gaze before blinking sleepily. “So, what’d you think?”

“The human body has much to recommend it,” Castiel told him, a sated smile curving his lips.

“Told ya,” Dean grinned before yawning, making a face as he felt the semen on his body beginning to grow cold. “Of course, cleaning up is always a pain in the ass.”

Castiel had to nod his agreement, and he shifted uncomfortably now that his attention had been drawn to it. “It is rather messy.”

Dean sniggered at that and rolled out of bed, almost landing on his face when his legs proved less than steady. “Wet towel, right...”

Trying not to laugh at Dean’s stumble, Castiel lay on the bed, sprawled loose-limbed across it as he watched Dean appreciatively. “That would be nice,” he agreed, not looking like he was going to attempt movement any time soon.

Dean attempted as glower as he returned from the bathroom after cleaning himself off and dampening another hand towel, tossing it to Castiel, the wet terrycloth landing with a sodden plop on his chest.

“What was that for?” Castiel protested even as he started to clean himself up. “I didn’t throw anything at you.”

“It didn’t hurt you,” Dean snickered.

“It was messy.”

The simple statement made Dean laugh harder. “You were already messy!”

“You could have handed it to me,” Castiel protested earnestly.

“This was more fun.”

Castiel shook his head. “You are truly a very strange man.”

“Me? I’m perfectly normal!” Dean protested, still snickering.

Castiel rolled his eyes, a habit he’d picked up from Sam and found very useful when dealing with Dean. “In comparison to what?”

“Well—you!”

“And what is abnormal about me?”

“You’re an angel, that’s not quite human,” Dean protested. “Plus—Christ, we just had sex—does that mean someone else is going to come after me for corrupting you? I’m not a damn apple!”

Castiel sputtered a laugh. “And I’m not Eve, so I think you’re safe.” He shook his head as he dropped the wet towel on the floor. “Only you.”

“I’m just making sure!” Dean protested.

“Do you truly believe I would do something that would cause you harm?”

“It’s not you I’m worried about,” Dean yawned.

Castiel couldn’t help but smile slightly at the evidence of Dean’s trust in him before he explained, “Well, of course, _I’m_ not going to hurt you. I meant that I wouldn’t do something that would lead to anyone else hurting you.”

“I didn’t think that was the case either.” Dean flopped down onto the other bed and stretched out on the bedspread, his eyes half-closed.

Castiel rolled to his side, his blue eyes intent on Dean’s face, seemingly searching for something, and Dean opened one eye fully to stare at him. “What?”

“Is this,” Castiel waved a hand vaguely over the bed he was lying on, “going to be a problem?”

“The beds?” Dean asked in confusion, the alcohol he’d consumed making his thoughts muddled.

Castiel rolled his eyes. “The sex,” he said bluntly.

Dean’s expression changed into a sensual, lazy smile. “Dude, I _never_ have a problem with sex.”

The angel’s expression showed relief before morphing into a confused frown. “Then why are you over there while I’m here?”

“Because that bed’s a mess,” Dean shrugged before squirming over on the bed he was on. “If you’re feeling lonely, c’mon over and turn out the lights.”

“Oh.” Castiel seemed to consider that for a moment before he got to his feet and went to turn the overhead light off. Once that was done, he made his way back to the beds in the darkness and stretched out next to Dean, who sighed before reaching out and yanking him closer.

“We just had each other’s cocks in our hands, so lying at the edge of the bed’s sort of stupid, right?”

“I didn’t want to presume,” Castiel said quietly, his body relaxing and settling against Dean’s now that the human had made the first move.

Dean snickered sleepily at that even as he looped an arm around Cas’ shoulders. “You’ve been presuming on me since we first met, ‘m used to it.”

Castiel chuckled softly, his head on Dean’s shoulder. “Good night, Dean.”

“Nigh’, Cas,” Dean sighed, relaxing fully and letting himself drift off.

~*~

The next morning proved that even an angel of the Lord could wake up disoriented and not knowing where he was or how he got there, at least for a few seconds. That was how long it took for Castiel to register the familiar scent that said “Dean” to him and relax back against the muscular body that he was half draped over, a small smile curving his lips. Despite the headache, Cas was content to lie there and enjoy the moment while he waited for Dean to awaken as well.

“Oh shit,” Dean mumbled a short while later, bringing up his free hand and rubbing his forehead. “Should be used to this—Cas?” The last was added as he opened an eye to see the angel watching him from very close proximity.

“Good morning, Dean,” Castiel said blandly even as the blue eyes searched Dean’s expression for any hint of what he was thinking.

It was clear when the prior night’s activities clicked into place in Dean’s memories as he blinked and furrowed his eyebrows. “How’re you feeling?”

The full lips curved in a small smile. “Despite the headache, I feel very good this morning. I’m beginning to understand more human preoccupations.”

Dean chuckled throatily at that. “New experiences every day, right?”

Castiel regarded him with interest. “Can you maintain that level of discovery?”

Dean blinked, then grinned. “I think it’ll be discovery for both of us in this case.”

“In that case, I look forward to it,” Castiel said with a smile.

“And while I’m usually all for wake-up sex, my mouth feels like something died in it.”

“Wake-up sex?” Castiel asking, sounding intrigued as he ignored the rest of Dean’s comment.

“Dead thing mouth, headache and a serious need to piss,” Dean countered.

“Perhaps it is a discovery best left for tomorrow,” Cas agreed after a moment, shifting over on the bed to free Dean of his weight, only to have Dean haul him back, one hand tangling in his hair as he kissed the angel thoroughly before rolling out of the bed and heading for the bathroom. Castiel lay in the middle of the bed, blinking dazedly after Dean for several seconds.

“This is going to be very interesting,” he said as he sat up, raking a hand through his hair.

“Oh yeah, that’s better...” Dean’s voice echoed from the bathroom over the splashing of water.

Castiel wandered over, stopping in the doorway to watch Dean. “You make me wonder if I shouldn’t try it your way.”

“Pissing?” Dean asked, looking back over his shoulder, his eyebrows raised theatrically. “Dude, don’t tell me that you’ve never...” He took in Castiel’s perplexed reaction and sighed. “Christ.”

“I _meant_ the cleaning and dressing,” Castiel replied, deciding it was best to ignore the rest of it.

“Oh.” Dean turned, tucking himself into his jeans and zipping them up. “So do you...”

An interrogatively raised eyebrow invited Dean to continue.

“Shit, you know, pee!”

“While this body can perform all its normal bodily functions—as I believe we proved last night—I have not seen any purpose in doing so, so the answer to your question would be yes, I can, but no, I have not.”

“Weird,” Dean commented, shaking his head before moving to the sink, turning the water on, grabbing his brush and the toothpaste and beginning to scrub at his teeth while Cas watched him curiously.

“This is pleasurable?” the angel questioned.

“Wha? Bruthin’ your teeth?”

Castiel nodded. “Along with the rest. You said it was better.”

“Am I going to have to show you how to pee?” Dean asked, letting the brush fall from his mouth.

Castiel’s eyes widened. “I don’t think that will be necessary!” he said hastily.

“So go ahead and do it then; you might like it.”

The angel blinked, looking from Dean to the toilet and back again. “I have already dealt with this body’s requirements.”

Dean rinsed then spat into the sink, rolling his eyes before he offered Castiel his toothbrush. “This what you want to try?”

Castiel accepted the proffered item almost automatically, his eyes finally falling from Dean’s to inspect it. “This is something I should do?” he asked, looking up at Dean again.

Dean’s green eyes darkened for a second as he relived teaching Sam the same thing when he was younger, but he took a deep breath and soldiered on. “Normally you get the toothbrush wet, but it already is, so just put a little bit of the toothpaste on it, then get it wet again and start rubbing it on your teeth.”

Still looking baffled, Castiel followed Dean’s directions, and his eyes widened when he tasted the toothpaste. He continued on, froth filling his mouth until Dean told him to spit, and once done, he gave Dean a wide-eyed look. “It tingles!”

“And it gives you minty freshness, too.”

“Minty freshness is desirable?”

“Better than dead thing morning mouth.” To prove the point, Dean caught Castiel by the back of the neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

When the kiss was done and a bare inch separated their faces, Castiel smiled. “Minty freshness is desirable.” It wasn’t a question anymore.

Dean chuckled, then groaned and rubbed his forehead again. “So is coffee.”

“You want to go for breakfast.” Again it wasn’t a question, and Castiel’s clothing was suddenly fully fastened and wrinkle-free as if he hadn’t had sex and slept in it.

“Yeah, eventually. Some of us don’t have insta laundry like you do,” Dean grumbled.

Castiel actually smirked at him. “It is a trial being human.”

Dean flipped the middle finger of one hand at him, shaking his head as he walked back into the other room to grab a change of clothes. “I liked you better when you weren’t smug!” he called back.

“You frequently informed me, at elevated volume, that you hated me,” Cas reminded him.

“Getting to that point again!”

Castiel laughed. “Too bad.”

“Christ,” Dean muttered, carrying his clothes back to the bathroom door. “You going to get out of there or watch me take a shower?”

His head tilting slightly to the side, Castiel surveyed Dean. “It would be another new experience,” he mused.

“I have a pervert for a guardian angel,” Dean murmured, tossing his clothes on the floor and beginning to strip out of the ones he’d slept in, figuring that considering the fact that Cas had seen his soul, a little skin wouldn’t matter.

Totally naked, he brushed by the angel and leaned into the shower stall to turn on the water.

Castiel gasped softly, his eyes running over Dean, pausing on every scar, and his hands twitched at his sides as if wanting to reach out and touch Dean, sooth every long-healed injury and make it vanish. “You needed a guardian angel much sooner,” he said sorrowfully.

“Dude, you took all the scars away when you brought me back; these are just in the last couple of years,” Dean shrugged.

“I wish I could have stood at your side for all that time,” Castiel whispered.

“You were there when it counted,” Dean said gruffly, his back to the angel. “Like you said, you knew I’d make it through the other shit.”

“Just because you _can_ survive something doesn’t mean you should have to,” Cas replied, unconsciously taking a step closer. “If I could have done more, I would have. I should have.”

“You had to figure things out on your own. _I_ had to figure things out on my own or else we wouldn’t have been able to... do what needed to be done.” Disregarding the temperature of the water, Dean shoved back the cheap plastic curtain and stepped inside.

There was a long moment of silence before Castiel said, “I’m sorry that you had to go through everything that you did, but... I’m not sorry that it was you.”

“Just lucky, I guess,” Dean said roughly.

“I was lucky that it was you.”

“Ditto,” came the choked reply, and Castiel let out a wry chuckle.

“You certainly didn’t think so at the time. But I think things would have turned out far otherwise with anyone else; I know I would not have cared so much for anyone else.”

“I thought you were a prick, still do at times,” Dean’s low chuckle blended with the water cascading around him. “But... you’re the one good thing that came out of all of this, you know?”

A mischievous sparkle appeared in Cas’ eyes. “Not your gospel according to Chuck?”

“Depends how he edits it.” Dean’s voice sounded steadier and carried a hint of humor.

“If last night is any indication, it may outdo the Song of Solomon.”

“He may drink himself into...” Dean fell silent for a second. “Sonofabitch, you think this is why he wouldn’t talk to us?”

Castiel pondered the question for a moment. “It seems likely.” He sighed. “Perhaps someday there will be a prophet who does _not_ become an alcoholic.”

“If you could see what was going to happen and couldn’t do anything about it, wouldn’t you drink?” Dean asked, pushing back the plastic curtain and grabbing a threadbare towel after he turned off the water, beginning to dry himself off after the spray dwindled off.

“No. But I’m not human.” Castiel watched Dean with interest, taking in every inch of wet, bare flesh.

“Trust me, any human would drink knowing that.”

Castiel nodded. “That is not all that bothers Chuck, however. He seemed particularly bothered by what he saw concerning you and me.”

“Guess he likes straight porn, not bent,” Dean shrugged. “We may have to go talk to him, if...” He paused and glanced over at Castiel, pausing in the act of drying his stomach.

“If?” Castiel asked, his eyes intent on the towel.

“If we going to keep up with what we did.”

Blue eyes rose instantly to meet green. “I would like to.”

“Cool,” Dean said, not looking up from the skin he was drying.

Castiel sighed, the sound containing more than a little frustration. “Should I take that to mean that you would like it as well?”

Dean looked up at that, appearing somewhat exasperated. “Cas, if that was a problem, would I be standing here like this?”

“Dean, if I have learned nothing else since meeting you, I have learned never to make assumptions where you’re concerned.”

“Hello! Naked here!” Dean flung his arms wide, the towel held in his right hand, to emphasize his comment.

Castiel stared at him and licked his lips before saying, “Yes, you are.”

“And I need some coffee since, unlike others,” Dean skewered Castiel with a glare, “I can’t freshen myself up by snapping my fingers.”

“You should probably get dressed first,” Castiel replied, managing to drag his eyes up to meet Dean’s, his fists clenched at his sides as he fought the urge to touch.

“Again, not an instantaneous thing,” Dean pointed out, tossing his towel to the floor and grabbing his clothes so he could pull them on.

“I’m glad,” Cas murmured.

“No wonder Chuck is freaked; you’re a perv,” Dean chuckled.

Castiel shrugged. “Beauty is meant to be admired.”

“I thought you thought all of God’s creations were beautiful?”

“Some are beautiful in their simplicity or functionality or the sheer fact of being alive, but some few are aesthetically beautiful as well.”

Dean shook his head as he stepped into his jeans. “You are so weird.”

“Then you must be as well since you like me,” Castiel retorted.

“Never denied that, did I?”

“Not recently,” Castiel said thoughtfully. “At first though...” He gave Dean a quick smile. “I’m fairly certain that if there was a way to exorcise angels, you’d have used it.”

“You pissed me off!” Dean shot back, grabbing the Impala’s keys from the desk. “Coming on all mysterious and not answering a damned question I had.”

“It was not permitted,” Castiel repeated the oft stated explanation.

“Glad you finally got around the rules.”

“As am I. I find I enjoy your company far more than that of my fellow angels.”

“Yeah, and I look better than most of them did, too.”

Castiel simply smiled and followed Dean out to the Impala. “Will we be staying here tonight or moving on?”

“Dunno,” Dean shrugged. “Moving on, I suppose. We can go drive Chuck nuts or look and see if we can find another case.”

Looking amused, Castiel said, “Chuck is probably already stocking up on the alcohol.”

“He loves us,” Dean chuckled, making Castiel snort.

“He is many things, but one of them is not a masochist.”

“You sure about that?”

“In fact, I am,” Castiel replied. “He is, however, teetering on the brink of alcoholism in recent days.”

“Then I think we need to go pay him a visit, see if we can get him straightened out some.”

Castiel’s eyebrows rose. “You want to be his friend?”

“He did what he could to try to save our asses; I think we should do the same,” Dean shrugged.

“It seems fair,” Cas agreed. “Let’s hope he doesn’t drink himself into a stupor at the knowledge that we’re coming.”

“Especially since it’ll be a while because I _am_ getting breakfast first!”

~*~

“Six inches between the two of you at all times,” Chuck ordered as he opened the door before they even knocked.

“Not a problem here, it’s bigger than that,” Dean smirked, unable to resist.

Castiel regarded Chuck curiously. “That will only apply while we are here, and you will know everything else regardless, so why does it matter?”

“Knowing is different than seeing!”

“Feeling is better than knowing,” Castiel murmured, glancing at Dean.

“Not in my case!” Chuck nearly shrieked. “Fuck, I need a drink.”

“No, you don’t,” Dean said, stepping forward to catch his arm, halting the smaller man. “Lay off on the drinking, Chuck.”

“Lay off the stuff that makes me need it!” Chuck shot back, making Castiel frown.

“Dean has never been an ascetic, Chuck. I fail to see why it is more distressing now.”

“Because he wasn’t fucking an angel before!”

“Still haven’t,” Dean pointed out with a wry smirk.

Cas’ gaze moved to Dean. “Yet.”

“Oh, my God, there’s not enough alcohol in the _world_ for this!” Chuck wailed.

“C’mon, Chuck, I can’t believe you’re going to be seeing _everything_ that we’re going to be doing,” Dean laughed.

“I’m never sleeping again!”

“I don’t think that will be practical,” Castiel said, gaining an irate look from the beleaguered prophet.

“Can’t you two just keep it in your pants?!”

“That would make a mess,” Dean snickered.

“I could just say that you’re threatening me!” Chuck growled.

“I don’t believe any archangel wants anything to do with this,” Castiel told him, looking amused.

“C’mon, Chuck, let us in; we didn’t come here to torment you—much. If this thing goes like it looks and like you’ve seen, you’re going to have to deal with it—and not by drinking yourself to death. Trust me, it doesn’t work.”

“Yeah, well, we don’t all have angels crawling into our beds to distract us from drinking,” Chuck grumbled although he did finally step back to let them past.

“It is unlikely that the archangel would be willing to do so,” Castiel said with seeming solemnity.

“Dude, are you jealous?” Dean asked curiously.

“No!” Chuck squawked, flapping his hands as if to push the idea away. “No eternal damnation needed, thanks. And I’m _straight_!”

“Dean is not damned,” Castiel said with a frown.

“I don’t think that God believes what the holy rollers think,” Dean chuckled. “C’mon, Chuck, you can’t tell me you saw all the sex I’ve had over the years.”

“God no!” Chuck exclaimed with a shudder. “But apparently you hooking up with an angel is _important_ ,” he groaned, “so I have to see it to record it.”

Even Castiel seemed amused by Chuck’s woebegone expression. “Perhaps only the first time will be deemed important,” he said, trying to cheer the prophet.

“The first time we do everything?” Dean asked, making Chuck cringe.

“God, no!”

“You’re not helping,” Cas informed Dean, who shrugged unrepentantly before relenting and grinning.

“Okay, we’ll be good for now, let you get a few nights rest, how about that?”

“How ‘bout being good forever?” Chuck groaned, and Cas shook his head slowly.

“I’m an angel, not a saint.”

“Thank God,” Dean muttered.

“I’m pretty sure God has nothing to do with any of this,” Chuck groaned. “Why are you torturing me?”

“Being a prophet is a great honor,” Castiel informed him.

“So give it to someone else,” Chuck groaned.

“Once the gift has been given, it cannot be taken back.” Castiel regarded him, head slightly cocked. “It could be worse. You could see the entire world’s fate rather than just where it relates to Dean.”

“Really, really need a drink now,” Chuck moaned, covering his eyes when Dean hooked an arm around Castiel’s shoulders.

“See, be happy, plus we’re hot, so how bad could it be?”

Castiel turned his head and eyed Dean askance. “You spend far too much time thinking about your own hotness.”

“I said you were hot too!”

“Sleeping pills might do it,” Chuck muttered to himself.

“You really should not mix those with alcohol,” Castiel warned him seriously.

“Why not?”

“Dude, you might die,” Dean said seriously.

“I repeat, why not?” Chuck groaned.

“There are still angels who would bring you back,” Castiel informed him.

“Keep it up and I’m going to start considering the two of you a danger to my charge,” an amused voice said from behind them, and Dean let go of Castiel as he spun, staring.

“Anna?”

Chuck’s eyes widened as he recognized the newcomer and then widened more just before he exclaimed, “You get made an archangel for fucking Dean Winchester?”

Castiel unconsciously moved between Dean and Anna, who shook her head wryly at Chuck’s remark.

“Those of us who were loyal were given their reward.” She looked pointedly at Castiel at that, and Dean’s eyes widened.

“A reward? I am so not a bone!”

All three of the others turned to stare at him, and Dean stared back. “What? I’m not!”

“I’ve _seen_ the evidence to the contrary,” Chuck reminded him, making Dean glower at him.

“Yeah, I know, I read about it.”

“Hey, don’t blame me. You’re the one who kept telling me that I was just reporting your life.”

“He has a point,” Castiel agreed.

“I thought you were on my side,” Dean muttered, glowering at the angel.

“I am,” Cas replied, looking confused.

“He’s still learning, Dean,” Anna smiled as she walked to Chuck’s side.

“Yeah, I kinda figured that out.”

“I did not realize you had been raised to an archangel,” Castiel said, regarding Anna curiously.

“Why do I get all the angels who screw Dean Winchester?” Chuck groaned.

Dean snorted at that. “Just lucky I guess.”

“I think we’re the lucky ones,” Castiel corrected, sliding an arm around Dean’s waist again.

“You’re in good hands,” Anna said, smiling at the pair, “both of you.”

“Great, just great,” Chuck muttered.

“Yes, it is,” Cas agreed, turning his head to meet Dean’s eyes.

“Yeah, it is,” Dean agreed before looking over at Anna. “So can’t you, I dunno, block that part of Chuck’s visions?”

“A prophet’s visions are given to him by God, Dean. No one can interfere with that,” Anna explained.

Dean’s lip curled slightly at the mention of God before he snorted and shook his head. “So God thinks giving Chuck porno visions is for the best?”

“So it seems,” Anna said, sound amused by the situation. “Perhaps He wishes to show the humanity of his angels, prophets and warriors this time.”

“Angels are not human,” Castiel pointed out, making Anna roll her eyes.

“Work with me here, Cas.”

Chuck snorted at the conversation and dropped back onto his couch without bothering to shove the mess off of it, which meant he then had to squirm around to push books, magazines and papers to the floor. “Remember, some of us have _seen_ just how human you angels can get, and by that I mean me _and_ Dean.”

“Hey!” Dean protested. “Anna wasn’t an angel at the time.”

All three of the others in the room turned to stare at him, none of them seeming impressed.

“Last night,” Castiel said, pointedly reminding him of a more recent angel sighting.

“Exactly, I meant one angel, one, not two,” Dean answered, looking around at the three of them, seemingly in confusion.

“I was an angel before and after that and remembered who I was by then, so it’s a somewhat unsteady argument,” Anna stated.

“Look at who you’re talking about,” Chuck snorted.

Castiel gave a quick smile. “He has redeeming features.”

“I’m hot, I know,” Dean smirked.

Anna leaned over and smacked the back of Dean’s head while Castiel sighed. “It was only moments ago that we discussed your over-interest in your own hotness.”

“It never hurts for you to be reminded,” Dean shrugged even as he reached up to rub the back of his head.

“Yes, it does!” Chuck contradicted vehemently, causing Anna to pat his shoulder and make soothing noises that didn’t seem to help at all.

Regarding them, Castiel shook his head slightly. “At least he bathes. Luke never bathed.”

“That’s... really something I didn’t need to know,” Dean muttered.

“I wish I didn’t either,” Anna said, wrinkling her nose at the memory.

“So don’t complain about my drinking,” Chuck grumbled.

“I don’t want you to drink yourself to death,” Anna told him.

“This sounds familiar,” Castiel mused, casting a wry glance at Dean.

“Hey, maybe they’ll end up in the sack together and we’ll get to watch,” Dean grinned.

Anna smacked the back of his head again. “Keep it up and I can guarantee lightning bolts in your future.”

“Ow!” Dean exclaimed, reaching up to rub the back of his head again. “What did I say?”

“The fact that you don’t even know is a source of continuing amazement to me,” Anna sighed, shaking her head.

“He is unique,” Castiel agreed.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Dean muttered.

“It is not.”

Dean opened his mouth as if he was ready to argue, then grinned. “Exactly.”

Castiel returned the smile, though much less broadly, much to everyone’s relief since his attempts at big grins tended to make him look manic and extremely disturbing. Children had been known to burst into tears.

“Don’t you have some ghosts or goblins or ghouls to vanquish?” Chuck asked desperately.

“Not at the moment unless you can point us in a direction,” Dean said cheerfully though he took a step back when Anna glowered at him.

“I’m not sure which of you to feel sorrier for,” she sighed, looking at Dean and Cas.

“I don’t think I require pity,” Castiel observed, and he did seem happy as he stood next to Dean.

“Feel sorry for me; I have to deal with them,” Chuck muttered.

“You need to learn how to ignore the day-to-day things,” Castiel informed him. “Every moment doesn’t need to be documented.”

“What he said,” Dean nodded. “Just deal with the nine to five.”

“Don’t you think I’m trying?” Chuck nearly shrieked.

“Dude, chill,” Dean soothed while Anna circled an arm around Chuck’s shoulders and rubbed his back.

“You really should be getting used to this by now,” Castiel mused.

“Dean fucking an angel? That’s a little new for me!” Chuck screamed, becoming even more agitated.

“Hey, we haven’t done that yet, and what we have done is nothing compared to those twins in Binghamton,” Dean protested.

Castiel gave him a look of lively curiosity. “I hope you’re planning to show me all of that.”

Dean arched an eyebrow at him before chuckling. “You aren’t twins, but we can give it a try.”

“Anna...” Chuck whined, hiding his face against her shoulder. “Can’t you smite them or something?”

She patted his back soothingly. “We’ll work on learning to block them out,” she promised Chuck, giving Dean and Castiel a dirty look.

“Maybe we should leave Chuck to Anna and go find a room?” Cas suggested to Dean.

“Might be for the best,” Dean nodded. “Be gentle with him, Anna; he’s had a rough day.”

“Yes!” Chuck exclaimed before his eyes grew wide. “No! I didn’t mean—Dean!”

Even Anna chuckled at that. “Go, before I do smite you,” she laughed, and Castiel steered Dean toward the door with a hand in the small of his back.

“Maybe Chuck will get lucky and Anna will find a really good way to distract him,” Dean snickered once they were outside.

“It is possible. She clearly has a fondness for humans,” Cas replied dryly.

“One time, dude, don’t get your panties in a bunch!”

Castiel’s eyes narrowed. “And is this just one time too?”

Dean paused at the driver’s side door of the Impala and turned to look at Castiel, his expression turning serious. “You say you know me, Cas; what do you think?”

The chapped lips curved in a faint smile. “I think it might have been a one-time thing if I’d been female. Or if it had happened months ago.”

“Okay, you have me there,” Dean admitted as they climbed into the car. He glanced back to the house and gave a jaunty wave to Chuck and Anna, who were standing on the porch, the archangel’s arm still around the prophet’s shoulders. “But this whole thing, I think it changed more than just me, you know?”

“I am well aware that I’m not the same as when I first came to Earth,” Castiel admitted. “I feel, and I care, and I want.”

“You complaining about that?”

“No, of course not. I like being here with you. It’s much more interesting than Heaven.”

Dean glanced over at him as he pulled away from the curb. “Interesting, huh?”

“Among other descriptors,” Cas replied. “Or would you call it boring?”

“If you called it that, I’d start to wonder about your sanity.”

“Most of the heavenly host already does, but no, I’m perfectly sane. And hoping we’re going to have a few more lessons tonight.”

“Damn right,” Dean grinned. “Gotta stop by a store first and get some supplies—but I’m guessing that we don’t need rubbers.”

Cas looked revolted by the thought. “No, that won’t be necessary. Horrible things.”

“You know from experience?”

“No, of course not, but artificial rubber instead of skin?” Castiel shuddered. “It’s unnatural.”

“Please tell me you’re talking about natural skin and not some kind of animal,” Dean begged, shuddering as well as his face twisted in disgust.

“What? Oh, yes, that’s what I meant. Nothing between two people,” Castiel agreed.

“Guess we’ll both be finding out what it feels like then,” Dean said nonchalantly, and Castiel smiled curiously.

“You have never?”

“C’mon, man, do I look like I wanted any Dean Juniors running around?” Dean scoffed. “Play it safe, play it smart.”

“I can assure you, it doesn’t get any safer than me.”

Dean chuckled at that. “Why doesn’t that surprise me?”

“I am an angel.” Castiel regarded him across the seat, his eyes intent on Dean’s face.

“You think I don’t know that?”

“I was just pointing out that that’s as safe as it gets... depending on the angel, of course.”

“What are you saying? There are some of you guys who have gotten funky with humans in the past?” Dean asked incredulously. “I thought you were all ‘no contact’ for the past 2000 years?”

“Get your mind out of the gutter, Dean,” Cas retorted. “I was referring to the dislike many of my brethren feel for humanity.”

Dean pulled a face before he grinned. “Hey, you never know; there are those stories about the nephilim...”

“And they are true, or at least they were, a very long time ago. But the world moves on, and things change. As you very well know.”

Most of the humor left Dean’s expression at that, and he nodded. “Yeah, the world moves on; we just try to save it.”

“And you did. You prevented the Apocalypse, Dean. Now you can rest for a time.”

“That’s what you said before the Jersey Devil woke up again,” Dean pointed out wryly.

“I never claimed that all bad things in the world were gone,” Castiel replied. “But hopefully we will get a little time for ourselves before the next problem comes along.”

Dean nodded again, “That would be good.” He spotted a grocery store and took a quick right into the parking lot, parking the Impala in a spot near the door. “Be right back.”

“I’ll be right here,” Castiel replied.

“You’d better be,” Dean commented before heading into the store, returning a short time later with a six-pack of beer and a bulging plastic bag. He handed both to Castiel as he climbed into the car and pulled back onto the street.

Castiel’s eyes widened slightly as he took in the size of the bag. “You have a high opinion of my capabilities if this is all... supplies.”

The comment surprised a laugh out of Dean, and he shook his head even as he chuckled. “Food, dude. We might want something to eat.”

“Ah, yes. That’s a good idea,” Cas agreed. “Better not to have to go get anything.”

“Exactly, now keep your eye open for a motel, and we’ll be set.”

It wasn’t long before they were letting themselves into a room and locking the door behind them. Not even the vivid lavender, lime and silver half circles on the walls could distract them from each other, and Cas took a step toward Dean, his eyes searching Dean’s.

“Let’s hope that Anna has Chuck distracted,” Dean murmured before catching Cas’ hand and pulling him in for a kiss, slowly teasing his mouth open to slip his tongue inside.

Castiel really didn’t care about Chuck just then, all of his attention for the man kissing him. He groaned softly and pressed closer, angling his body so that they fit together perfectly.

Dean groaned in response and thrust his hands up under Castiel’s shirt, his fingers kneading the firm flesh they passed over. Liking the sensation, Cas pressed closer while tugging at Dean’s shirt, intent on getting his own hands on bare skin.

“Ooh yeah.” Dean pulled back just enough to yank Castiel’s shirt off, tossing it toward the corner so he could run his hands over Cas’ shoulders and down to his chest, taking his time to learn what Cas liked.

“Dean,” Cas gasped, shivering under Dean’s touch, the blue eyes gone hazy with arousal. He tried again to get Dean’s shirts off, but he fumbled until Dean had to help him, and then he could run his palms over the warm, bare flesh, copying what Dean was doing to him.

“You good with this?” Dean rasped, his voice low and husky. “I mean, you were a little trashed last time.” Even as he spoke, his hands dropped to Castiel’s waist, moving inward to flip open the button at the waist of his pants.

“I knew what I was doing,” Castiel assured him. He caught his breath as Dean continued undressing him, and he stared into the green eyes so close to his own for a long moment before copying that move as well.

“Thank god,” Dean groaned, shoving at Castiel’s pants and palming his growing erection, stroking it until it was hard at the same time he dove in and kissed the angel hungrily, groaning as Cas’ hands moved over him.

Cas let his head fall back, panting heavily as they explored each other. “Should we not lie down?” he suggested, not sure how much longer he was going to be able to stand up.

“Dude, speak English,” Dean muttered, biting his way along Cas’ jaw.

“I was!” Since Dean was being difficult, Castiel took matters into his own hands and pushed Dean onto the bed, then followed him down, Dean’s arms going around him the moment they were both on the bed, pulling their bodies together again.

“Sure, Cas, if you say so,” he murmured before licking his way into the angel’s mouth.

Castiel groaned and wrapped himself around Dean, following his lead and enjoying the stronger sensations when they were both sober while Dean arched and rubbed against him, their bare skin sliding together as they slowly explored each other, discovering what made the other respond.

“If Heaven knew what humanity was truly like, no angels would be left there,” Cas gasped.

“Don’t want the others, want you,” Dean growled, nipping at Cas’ jaw as his hands moved downward to knead his ass.

“You have me,” Castiel replied simply, his back arching and his head falling back as he squirmed on top of Dean, the sensation finally proving to be too much for the man as he rolled them over, grinding down against Cas as he did so.

“Not yet I don’t,” he said hungrily before nipping at Cas’ lower lip.

“So do something about it,” Cas challenged, arching up to press closer to Dean, his hands cupping Dean’s ass to draw them even more tightly together.

Dean pulled back, his verdant eyes dark with arousal, settling onto his knees between Castiel’s legs, one hand stroking over the angel’s chest as he reached for the lube. “Don’t have to tell me twice,” he growled as he spilled lube out over his fingers and stroked one over Cas’ hole.

“I came back for you,” Castiel whispered, his whole body shuddering at the incredible sensation as Dean touched him.

“Keep saying things like that and this is going to be over before it starts,” Dean panted, slowly pressing a single finger into Cas’ ass.

“It will never be over,” Cas promised. He caught his lower lip between his teeth as he first tensed and then relaxed to let Dean in.

“Dude, there’s no way that’s an angelic power,” Dean said, gasping out a laugh before groaning at the sight and feel of the man beneath him.

“No, this is purely human,” Castiel said in a throaty voice, his eyes heavy-lidded as Dean’s finger slid deeper inside him. “And so very good.”

Dean’s lips curved into something resembling a smirk at that remark. “And I’m damn good at it,” he murmured.

Castiel smiled, raising a hand to cup Dean’s cheek, his thumb lightly stroking the parted lips. “It’s you; that makes it good.”

Dean’s tongue flicked over the pad of Cas’ thumb as he added another, his eyes falling half-closed in pleasure at the tightness around his digit. Cas’ eyes grew heavier as the sensation grew ever more intense, and he squirmed beneath Dean’s weight, clearly wanting more.

“Fuck, Cas, this is going to be over before it even starts if you do that again!” Dean rasped, pulling his finger out of Castiel’s body, biting back a whimper when Cas writhed under him.

“It feels good,” Castiel whispered, reaching up to curl one hand around the back of Dean’s neck and tug him down for a kiss, Dean groaning into his mouth even as he shifted to stroke lube over his cock, position it, and slowly push inside Cas’ body, making him gasp and stiffen under Dean. Despite his obvious discomfort, Cas was still hard, and he held Dean tightly as he slowly relaxed, adapting to the welcome presence within him.

“Y’okay?” Dean asked, his voice as tight as his muscles as he held himself still.

“I am much better than okay,” Castiel assured him, tentatively beginning to move, the friction causing Dean to groan and settle more firmly against Castiel as they found a rhythm that worked for them.

Cas’ hands moved over Dean, caressing and touching as the sensations nearly overwhelmed the angel. But all he wanted was more, and Dean gave it to him, his hips snapping in wider arcs as one of his hands fisted in Cas’ hair so that he could drag their mouths together.

Castiel cried out into the kiss, the sound muffled but his pleasure clear. His movement sped up, his body rising to meet Dean’s and urging him on. Dean twisted his hips as he drove inward, and a strangled sound escaped his lips as Castiel spasmed around him, the clench of already tight muscles threatening to break his already shredded control. Whimpering brokenly, Cas opened dazed blue eyes—he hadn’t even been aware of closing them—to meet the darkened green of Dean’s, his body stiffening and tightening still more as the pleasure rode him.

“Oh yeah, let me feel you,” Dean rasped, his voice hoarse and broken as he drove in again, sheathing himself fully in Castiel’s body.

“Anything you want,” Cas vowed, clenching down on Dean and groaning with the pure joy of it.

“You.” The single word was almost silent as Dean’s body slid into and against Castiel’s, pressing the angel’s cock between them.

As if that was all he had been waiting for, Castiel gasped and came, shuddering through the spasms of pleasure. Dean gasped and shuddered, his own orgasm coming even as Castiel’s climax was still wracking his body, leaving him spent and boneless on top of the angel.

“Damn...” he murmured, the word breathed against Cas’ shoulder.

“There is no damnation in this,” Cas protested. “This is extraordinary.”

“I didn’t mean—“ Dean began before shaking his head. “Yeah, it is.”

“Is it always like that?”

“Sex?” Dean asked, pushing up so that he could look down at Castiel.

“Yes.” Unable to resist, Castiel lifted his head so he could kiss Dean, who was smiling when they finally broke apart.

“Most of the time sex is good, but great? That doesn’t come around so much—unless I’m involved.” The last was added with a cocky grin.

Castiel actually rolled his eyes. “Yes, Dean.”

“Good answer.”

“It is a wonder to me that more people don’t hit you over the head.”

Dean snorted at that. “I think I liked you better when you were kissing me.”

Castiel promptly kissed him again, causing Dean to give a satisfied smirk. “You are a very manipulative man.”

“You didn’t know that already?” Dean asked, rolling off Castiel so that he could stretch out on his back. Cas immediately turned onto his side to face Dean, one hand coming to rest on Dean’s chest.

“I certainly did,” Cas assured him, “but I felt it needed reiteration just then.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes. Fortunately, I don’t seem to mind this trait of yours.”

“Good thing because if everything I’ve been through hasn’t gotten rid of it, I doubt I’m going to change.”

“I have to agree. Nothing in Heaven or Hell would ever change you. It is a comfort.”

Dean lifted his head enough to look at Castiel, then shifted his hand to cover the angel’s. “I’m glad that you’ve changed,” he finally said. “But that you’re still the same, if that makes sense.”

“More than most things you say.”

“Screw you, Cupcake.”

“I believe you just did. And I am not a baked good.”

“Yeah, you’re more of a savory dish than a sweet one,” Dean mused.

Castiel stared at him, eyebrows raised slightly.

“Yeah, I should have called you Rice-a-Roni,” Dean nodded.

Castiel blinked at him, his expression completely blank.

“French fry?” Dean offered.

“I’m not any kind of foodstuff.”

Dean snickered.

Castiel regarded him blankly for a moment before his eyes suddenly widened and he blushed. “Dean!”

“What?” Dean snickered.

“You are truly shameless. I suppose that is fortunate for me.”

“You have no idea,” Dean smirked.

“But I’ll find out.” Castiel sounded rather pleased by the thought.

“You know, Cas, you almost sound smug there,” Dean mused.

“Lust _and_ pride, you’re leading me far astray.”

“I don’t see your father calling you home, so he must not have a problem with it,” Dean pointed out.

“I believe He may feel that we deserve each other,” Castiel said wryly, and Dean chuckled.

“I guess that says good things about both of us.”

“You may choose to take it that way.” Cas smiled at him. “I try not to think about it.”

“Scaredey angel,” Dean snickered.

“Discretion is the better part of valor,” Castiel quoted. “I find it an apt phrase.”

“Uh huh. Okay, getting sticky now, we need to clean up.”

“Ah, yes. That would be good,” Castiel agreed. He sat up and swung his feet to the floor and then hesitated, his posture eloquent of his uncertainty.

“What?” Dean asked, his voice full of fond exasperation.

“I am uncertain of how to proceed,” Castiel admitted, growing more formal as he often did when unsure of himself. “Do you wish to make use of the facilities first?”

“Cas, I was just in your ass; I think we can share the bathroom,” Dean pointed out, catching the angel’s arm as he started for the bathroom.

“Ah. Yes. I see.” Looking somewhat nonplussed, Castiel allowed himself to be towed into the other room. He watched Dean as the other man turned the shower on and adjusted the temperature before stepping inside, and after a moment’s hesitation, Cas followed him, enjoying the sensation of the hot water sheeting over him.

“Dude, you looked as if it was going to bite,” Dean commented as he sighed in pleasure.

“It is not something with which I have any experience,” Castiel pointed out. “But it is very pleasant.”

“At least until the hot water runs out, which tends to happen quickly at these places, so we’ll have to make this quick.”

Castiel nodded, turning as if to step back out of the shower, only to have Dean catch his arm and draw him back under the water. “Dude, that doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy it.”

“You will tell me when it is time to stop?” Castiel asked, willing to be led by Dean in this as well.

“Grab the soap and get washing, Cas; I think we can make it out before the water goes cold,” Dean chuckled.

“Is the washing less effective if the water is cold?” the angel asked curiously.

“Dude, it’s cold!”

“But still water,” Castiel pointed out.

“Then you can stay in here until it turns cold and see just how it feels,” Dean snorted, reaching for the soap and lathering up one of the threadbare washcloths, handing it over to Cas, who regarded it blankly for a moment.

“I do not believe that will be necessary,” he said, finally beginning to run the cloth over himself when Dean picked up another.

“You sure?” Dean asked as he lathered himself up, nudging Cas out from under the spray so that he could rinse off.

“I will be guided by you in this.” Castiel watched Dean, his eyes following the trail of suds as it ran down Dean’s body.

“I’ll remember that,” Dean mused as he continued to wash off, conscious of the angel’s gaze on his movements.

“We’re not going to visit another den of iniquity, are we?”

Dean eyed him strangely. “You saying that you want to go screw a woman now?”

“No, I do not. I think I might like to screw you though,” Castiel added after a moment’s thought.

Dean’s eyebrows rose at the comment.

“Is that not permitted?”

“Huh? No, no, I didn’t mean that, it just—you sound so weird saying that.”

“It is not something I’ve ever said before or contemplated saying,” Castiel said. “But it seemed... fitting.”

Dean snickered, and Castiel smiled faintly, proving he wasn’t always as oblivious as he pretended.

“Is it now time to get out?”

“You all rinsed off?” At Castiel’s nod, Dean reached for the knob and turned the water off. “Yeah, dry off and we can crash.”

Castiel frowned, pausing in his reach for the thin towel. “Would that not be painful?”

Dean burst into laughter at that, and he hooked an arm around Castiel’s shoulders, leading him from the bathroom and toward the bed they hadn’t used. “Sleep, Cas, I think we need it.”

“This body would function better with rest,” Castiel agreed, unconsciously leaning into Dean as they moved to the bed and settled into it together.

“So we rest now and deal with what comes, when it comes,” Dean yawned.

“That seems reasonable.” Castiel hesitated for a moment and then kissed Dean, who sighed happily at the sensation.

“Yeah that’s me, reasonable.”

The angel snorted. “Not by any definition of the word.”

“Excuse me?”

“You are many things, Dean, both good and bad, but reasonable is _not_ one of them. A reasonable man would not be able to do what you do.”

Dean arched an eyebrow and glowered at him.

“You know it is true.”

“Going to sleep now!” Dean muttered.

Castiel smiled faintly. “Rest well, Dean. I believe the future will be just as unreasonable as the past.”


End file.
